Dragon's Dismay with Absent Family
by 2-Dragon-Slayer-2
Summary: {OcxSting Sequel to DLDL} Being married to the love of her life and now having her very own child Artemis didn't think anything could ruin it but she couldn't be more horrible wrong. Everything take a turn for the worse when her daughter, her niece, and herself are kidnapped and pulled away from their perfect life, worse yet, her fight with Sting made her situation ten times worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon's Dismay with Absent Family**

**Chapter 1**

She groaned at the soft patting on her nose. Her left eye cracked open only slightly to catch sight of the small finger poking the tip of her nose. She smiled and closed her eye again as the poking continued. Lifting her hand slowly and quietly from its place nestled into the bed sheets she grabbed a hold of the one that was poking her and pushed them onto their side. Giggles erupted from them and her emerald orbs snapped open to meet another pair that resembled her own. Her arm was draped over the little girl who now lay next to her and her smile basically lit up the room still shrouded in dim light since the curtains hadn't been open yet, that smile which had definitely come from her father. Her clothes resembled that of royalty with their elaborate designs even if it was a simple sleeping gown which was perfect since that was what she was, a little princess.

"Come on mommy! You have to get up!"

The little girl sat up from her spot on the bed and shook her mother violently. The brunette groaned and tried prying the blonde off of her. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair while using her other hand to ruffle her daughter's beautiful long hair. The little girl climbed off of the bed and tugged on her arm. She was eager alright, hyper, and energetic which also seemed to come from her father who had his own energetic outbursts. It wasn't hard to remember why her daughter was so happy; she was going to go around town today with her mother and father which was rarely ever done since her father was always busy. The female swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, her nightgown falling down to just past her knees.

"Hurry mommy! You have to get ready!"

"Like you should be talking young lady, you aren't fully dressed yourself." She said while glancing down at her, her bottom lip butting out making the brunette smile.

"Ah so you are awake . . . Queen Artemis."

Artemis turned toward the door that creaked open. There stood Rufus, one of the kingdom's knights who is also well respected. She smiled at him as he bowed. In all seriousness she would have told him to stop that but it never seemed to work any other time she told him not to bow since he was obviously still doing so. She watched as Rufus turned to her daughter next and bowed to her while greeting him with the words "Good morning Princess Peyton". The little blonde grinned back and raised a hand. She wasn't very formal with her actions; then again both of her parents were the same way _most_ of the time. The knight smiled back before addressing his attention back to the brunette.

"Let me guess, He asked you to come in here to wake me up?" Artemis hummed as she looked into the mirror trying to fix her hair and part it right again.

"Spot on with your guesses like always your highness, seems like someone already beat me to my order though." Rufus replied with a glance to young one.

"She's rather eager today is all. The sooner she gets me up the sooner we can leave just like she wants." Artemis sighed pulling her hair back and braiding it nicely herself, "If you wouldn't mind Rufus could you take Peyton back to her room and see to it that she finishes getting dressed?"

The knight nodded with a soft smile before taking Peyton's hand and leading her out of her mother's room. Only mere minutes after he had left the room there were maids walking in already trying to get her the dress she would be wearing for today. Even after eight years of living in the castle and being the queen for the past five and half years Artemis still wasn't used to this kind of treatment. Coming from the social class she did it was difficult to adapt to a royal lifestyle. The brunette still wished to do things herself and not burden the maids or other servants with her needs, unfortunately they never listened to her when she told them this and continued to do things for her such as simply getting dressed. She rolled her eyes slightly at the thought that annoyed her greatly and made sure not to let any of the maid see for it was rude and disrespectful, though she never meant it in such a way. Trying to ignore the petty thought she looked at the maid pulling out a dress from her closet while the other one proceeded to fix her and Sting's bed. The dress was a light pastel orange that split down the middle in the back to reveal the white layer beneath it while the upper piece was laced up in the back by the maid with a white string after Artemis had slipped it on. The brunette had wiggle herself comfortably into it since the maid tied it rather tightly which earned her a giggle from the maid who had finished tidying up the bed.

After slipping on a pair of white wedges she slipped from her room, one of the maids quickly pacing her small tiara atop her head as she left. To think she almost got away without wearing it, to her it was nothing but annoying because she always had to fix its place on her head. Ignoring it for now she made her way to Peyton's room, Rufus standing outside the door. He stepped aside for her and Artemis knocked lightly on the door. The soft voice of her daughter told her to come in from the other side and upon opening the door Artemis caught sight of her little girl standing there in front of her large mirror on her wall next to her bed. Peyton's room was painted with a baby blue, her favorite color, and her bed was covered in clean gray sheets. Half of her floor was covered in a cream colored carpet while a small area in front of the door was white marbled flooring. This room had actually been the room Artemis stayed in when he first came to Sabertooth and Sting found it fitting to change this exact room into his daughter's. To be honest Sting had seemed so eager to decorate the child's room that Artemis let him do as he pleased with it even if she didn't have a say on many things, she had been simply enjoying the happiness that her husband had been showing as he did it and in truth he did most of the work himself, painting the walls and everything. Smiling the brunette looked back at her daughter who had finished looking herself over. She stood in a nice hunter green dress that was embroidered with gold stitching at the waist and at the very bottom and her hair was pulled up into cute twin tails. Peyton also had a smaller tiara placed on her head since she didn't see bothered with it as much as her mother was.

"What are you trying to do, out beautify your mother? If so I think you win by a long shot there sweetheart." Artemis chuckled softly as she ran her finger through on of Peyton's blonde pigtails.

"Not true! You're more beautiful than anyone mommy!"

The brunette could only laugh at her daughter's words. She was happy that her daughter thought highly of her but sometimes it could be a bit much for her. Artemis knew she wasn't the most beautiful girl out there, she was far from it actually but still the way Peyton talked about made her feel flattered. She was glad that she could make Peyton appreciate her so much but Artemis knew well enough that there would always be one person that Peyton thought more of than even herself and that one person would be her father, Sting. Artemis took a hold of the little girl's hand and walked her out of her room. Rufus was absent from his spot outside the door when they left, he was probably off attending to one of Rogue's needs since he technically was Rogue's right hand man. Peyton skipped next to her mother and Artemis swung her arm in sync with her daughter's as they walked to the front of the castle. There were very little puddles on the ground now from the last rainstorm the kingdom had a few days ago. Of course Peyton decided to hop into one of the little ones which earned a slight scolding since Artemis didn't want the dress to get ruined. It wasn't that the brunette was all that concerned with clothes and needed to make sure every little part of her looked perfect Artemis didn't want any of Peyton's dresses ruined since all of them were hand-made by Rufus himself and they all took quite some time. She didn't want all of his hard work to go to waste.

"Daddy!"

Artemis's little girl's hand slip from her own. Peyton ran full speed at the man crouching down for her just up ahead and watched as he was picked up and spun in circles. Artemis smiled and walked towards them. She was always happy to see Sting and Peyton together; it seemed that the little girl was the only thing that could put a smile on his face even with all of the stress he has been carrying as of late. Peyton wrapped her arms tightly around her father's neck and Artemis leaned forward to greet her husband with a kiss.

"How are my two beautiful ladies doing this morning, huh?" Sting grinned while pinching the tip of his daughter's nose gently.

Artemis smiled at his cheerfulness. Of course Sting was happy, he was finally getting a break and was able to spend it with his family like he has been wanting to for awhile now. For some reason it seemed like so many problems had been popping up all at once lately and Artemis knew that it was overwhelming Sting greatly. She wished she could do something to relieve him of at least some of his stress, but unfortunately she didn't exactly know what he was supposed to do or what she could do. Though, because she was the queen others within the castle have been giving her own duties to handle lately. Peyton has had to stay with Rufus most of the time which didn't please either of her parents not because they didn't like Rufus with Peyton but because they felt like they wanted to have time with their own daughter instead of leaving her to play by herself. Well she was at least lucky to have her cousins Rio and Riku, Celestine and Rogue's own children. Artemis was at least happy that Peyton didn't seem to feel the way that her and Sting did, she was happy that Peyton was cheerful no matter what.

The brunette waved to those that passed. Some were a little surprised to see Sting walking about with them but Artemis knew they were at least happy as well to at least see their king having a break for once. Sting took Peyton to the school first. Artemis was surprised at how fast the little blonde haired girl caught onto Yukino. It was like Peyton knew her before she was even born. It was a good thing though because Yukino was Peyton's personal teacher. The white haired female would come by the castle at least three times a week to give private lessons to Rio, Peyton, and Riku. Yukino was just so great with children; it was kind of hard to even _think_ about recommending a different teacher for their children. The school halls were quiet. It was break time for the kids so they were out playing in the small fenced in field behind the small school building. That also meant that Yukino would be on break right now which is what Sting had been hoping for. Knocking on one of the classroom doors lightly Artemis opened it and Peyton dashed inside. A squeal of shock echoed through the room followed by a small chuckle. Peyton had clung onto Yukino giving her a hug. The brown eyed girl looked up and smiled at Sting and Artemis as they walked in.

"It's good to see you out on a stroll. You've needed a break for some time now." Yukino said, her eyes firmly set onto Sting.

"Yeah well. . ." The king scratched the back of his head.

"Anyway," Artemis interrupted trying to change the subject, "We thought it was about your break time and Peyton has been wanting to see you."

"Of course! I know I haven't been around lately to come teach you guys or even drop in to say hello, things here at the school haven't been running smooth like they should and a lot of the kid aren't paying much attention anymore for some reason."

"I don't blame them. . ." Sting mumbled.

Artemis looked down at the floor and then to Peyton who was now writing on the chalkboard and doodling little stick figures and flowers. Of course the kids would be restless. There has been so many crimes lately and new criminals have been popping up everywhere from what seems like an invisible hole set somewhere in the kingdom. It's one of the reasons that Sting hasn't been able to catch a break because he always has to tend to the criminals cases and some of them are just petty cases that the blonde just wastes his time with but he can't really blame the people who organize the papers and the trials. There have been that many issue that even hard for them to separate the urgent ones from the ones that shouldn't even matter.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look!"

All three of them turned to look at the drawing up on the black board. It made all of them instantly smile at her. Artemis knew that it was their family in a heartbeat, her and Peyton in dresses while the stick figure of Sting held a crown a top his head. She had even drawn Celestine and Rogue and their children and her grandpa, Weisslogia. Flowers surrounded the stick family and were colored in messily. Sting walked over and picked her up before taking the chalk in her hand and placing it down. He told her it was beautiful before turning and making his way to the door. Yukino and he exchanged some last words before they left the teacher to have a little bit of peace in her classroom before her children come back inside.

Peyton basically dragged the two around the town for the next hour or so. She pointed at a few things in shop windows that Artemis knew she wanted. Only once did Sting give into buying her something and that was a new set of earrings for her to replace her diamond stud earrings with small dangling diamonds, ones that much resembled Sting's earring on his left ear rather greatly. Like before Peyton had a great deal of pride when it came to her father. Whenever she got a chance the little girl would do anything she could to be just like him. Her looks only helped her with that even if it was Artemis's emerald eye color she had inherited. The little princess just never seemed to know when to stop boasting about her parents and as flattered as they seemed they could sometimes find it rather embarrassing.

"Well, I'd say it's almost lunch time. Why don't we stop by a restaurant and grab something to eat?" Sting asked looking down at the little girl holding his hand.

"Yeah!" Peyton aid and grinned up at her father with his own smile he inherited well from him.

Peyton was quick to pick out what she wanted but sadly the three of them never made it to the restaurant she requested to go to. One of the palace guards came running up the street towards them panting. It wasn't hard to blame him if he ran the whole way to them since the castle was pretty far from this spot in the kingdom. He had shouted out Sting's name while obviously using the title of "king" in front of it. Artemis had a bad feeling about this, not for her sake but for Peyton's.

"What is it?" Sting asked, irritation laced through his voice.

"You presence is requested back the castle from Rogue. You're needed for an urgent case." The guard replied.

Artemis pressed her lips into a fine line while Sting groaned irritably. The brunette pulled Peyton close and he knew that her daughter was probably feeling gloomy right about now. Sting nodded and dismissed the man before looking down at Peyton. He knelt down and hugged her. Artemis caught sight of the small tear duds forming in her eyes and he couldn't help but feel that sick feeling any parent would feel at the sight of their kid almost crying. Sting pulled away and wiped the duds before ruffling the small amount of bangs covering her forehead.

"Hey . . . Don't cry baby girl. Daddy doesn't want to go but he has too. I'll make it up to you ok? I'll read you a story before bed tonight does that sound good?" The blonde asked.

Peyton hesitantly nodded and Sting painfully smiled before standing up and kissing Artemis."I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting this. I'll try to get it over with as soon as possible."

The brunette nodded and watched the blonde jog down the street towards the castle. Artemis placed a hand on Peyton's head and looked down at her. Oh how the brunette wished she could wipe that depressed look off of Peyton's face as she watched the only time she had with her father slip away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon's Dismay with Absent Family**

**Chapter 2**

A family day ruined by another crime. Artemis couldn't understand how Peyton didn't show any more negative emotion than the depressed emotion she had on her little face when Sting walked away from them. It seemed that Peyton had switched emotions so easily in matter of mere seconds. One moment and negative emotion lit her face and then the next the little blonde was prancing about the castle garden with Rio and Riku as the mirrored smile of her father's decorated her cute little face. The brunette sighed softly as she watched the three run about, Totomaru standing near them and watching over them, Celestine's advisor. Not even the slightly pained look on the male's face when Peyton stomped on his foot with her cheeks puffed out could lift Artemis even slightly from her gloomy state of mind. Somehow the little princess seemed to take after her mother when it came to her feeling towards Totomaru, the man who was there when Pyre had been attacked and burned down. Of course, Artemis had forgiven him by now but Peyton had seemed to remove those negative feelings and taken them with her when she was born. At times it was funny to watch as Totomaru tried hard not to explode at a little girl let alone one of Sabertooth's princesses but right now the little scene wasn't helping her to come to a better mood.

She turned in her seat at one of the garden tables she was seated at and cupped her hands around the small cup of tea placed in front of her. Staring down at the small reflection that she could see her eyelids fluttered halfway shut. She barely looked up too when she felt a gentle hand place itself on her arm, a hand that belonged to her cousin. How selfish of her to act like she was the only one who was dealing with the problem of not being able to see her husband much either. Artemis had completely forgotten that Rogue too was dealing with many of the kingdom's problems and Celestine herself wasn't having much time with her own husband. She looked up at her and smiled softly trying to make the expression on her face seem less depressing.

"I'm sorry Celestine. It slipped my mind that I'm not the only one dealing with this." She whispered as she looked back at the children for a few seconds."It's fine, I seem to see Ry-Rogue more than you see Sting." Celestine smiled back with a quick glance towards her twins.

At least that much was true but Artemis hadn't felt like saying that out loud. She nodded her head and tapped the side of her cup. Still though she didn't want to seem overly selfish about it. "Let me tell you, even the shadow prince can find his way home through the night." Celestine offered with the slightest wink, a comment that would have made her old self light up at all of its double meanings.

Artemis giggled softly at this."Yeah." She sighed softly."Still . . . it seems unfair to them." Artemis said, her head tilting towards the little ones. Really what it was like to not be able to see their own fathers much, even Artemis could understand that seeming's how she herself had lost her mother at such a young age and then to lose her father when she was simply only eighteen. If that seemed too much for even someone at that age she didn't understand how the kids were capable of handling it at their age.

"I'm sure they'll see them soon. I mean it could have been a lot worse. We could have had Face Hunters running around all over the place...and other such things." Celestine said her voice becoming quieter as she added the last part.

"I guess you're right." Artemis agreed hesitantly. She looked up and over at Peyton when Totomaru let out a small sound of pain. A laugh bubbled up in her throat as she watched the advisor rub his foot while Peyton stuck her tongue out at him."I think I need start handling her attitude slightly." The brunette chuckled. Knowing as much Artemis was sure Totomaru could still handle himself against three kids even if he was going to attack them back which he certainly wouldn't. He could even handle himself if it came down to Peyton using her father's inherited magic on him which was still weak at this time. Too bad that Totomaru had agreed on helping to train Peyton with her magic as well as Celestine's children, of course this was before he had found out that she inherited her mother's old feeling of animosity towards him.

"Peyton! Be nice!" She called out, this earning a slight pout from her daughter.

The brunette shook her head and looked back at Celestine. Somehow she could see how her cousin could smile so easily at a time like this. Even if more crimes had arisen it wasn't like they were major either. This was more like the closest thing to peace they had right now and with everything that happened so many years ago Artemis was sure that her cousin was probably the happiest she could be right now. Though deep down Artemis was also sure there were some other things that make the girl even happier though she wasn't sure what they were. Maybe those were little secrets only Rogue would be able to squeeze out of her. This thought made her giggle softly probably earning an odd look from Celestine but she never looked up from her cup to see what face her cousin made from her noise. Her smile dropping quickly, Artemis's thoughts took a turn to the original topic of this conversation making her feel slightly depressed once again.

"Really . . . I just wish there was something I could do for Sting though. I don't want it to build up on him so much but they all just tell me to stick to the duties that the queen should handle. . .even he tells me that and it annoys me greatly. I know that he could snap at any moment now with all of the stress building up on him and Sting isn't the greatest person to be around when he does snap. I know this but . . . he just keeps giving me the excuse that he's fine and that Rogue is there helping to relieve some of the stress. I can't help but to think that still isn't enough." She whispered softly hoping that anything they were saying wasn't reaching any of the children's ears since they too had dragon slaying hearing like their parents.

"You know, one of the queen's duties as well as a wife's duties is to support their significant half." Celestine smiled towards her cousin offering her a wink.

Artemis smiled back at this and nodded."Yeah I know . . . but I know mentioning such a thing to Sting would still get me nowhere. I don't understand why he won't let me help him when that's my job to help him since I'm his wife. . . .Sometimes it makes me want to hit him on the back of the head as hard as I can." The brunette replied, the last part a simple mutter.

"Then maybe that's just what you should do. I mean it wouldn't work with Rogue since his personality just really different. But Sting's personality is he needs someone to tell him that he can't do it all on his own." Celestine nodded taking a sip of her drink."Maybe . . . Sting is like that a lot. . ." She agreed biting her lip.

Artemis thought that over. Hitting Sting, geez that would roll over well. It might turn out that Celestine's prediction might happen but even if so her cousin had no clue how much the stress was really affecting him and if Artemis were to really go along with it she was afraid of her husband also blowing up at her for it. He was really that close to the breaking point and for some reason it seemed like she was the only one that could see it. It was times like these that Artemis wished Sting would take an example out of Rogue and just slow down his pace and let her help him.

"You look like you're actually considering hitting him seriously. I meant play hitting him you know? Just something to get his attention. If you hit him like you two are about to get into a fight than he might take aggression to that at the current rate." Celestine rolled her eyes at her over-thinking stressed cousin.

Artemis stiffened slightly at that comment."I-I knew what you meant . . . but in all honest he really does need a good hit whether it's playful or not. Can't you get Rogue to convince him then, because at this point I'm about ready to hit him for real. It's frustrating." She grumbled under her breath.

"Hey Totomaru. Come here." Celestine sighed as the fire mage attempted to remove several children from his foot before they bit down on it.

"Yes, princess?" He asked as Celestine rolled her eyes at the adornment.

"Want to spar a few rounds with Sting?" Celestine smiled as Totomaru gave her a strange look between actually wanting to and not sure if he could actually win without being brutally injured. "That sounds like a rather dangerous request milady." He replied as another of the children hooked themselves around his leg. "On top of the little dragon slayers teeth." He sighed moving away once again as Celestine shrugged. "I tried."

Artemis rolled her eyes slightly."Yeah well I wouldn't want your advisor to be brutally injured anyway if it came to you needing him. When I say that Sting is overly stressed Celestine I really mean that if Totomaru were to spar with Sting he'd end up in the infirmary for a good amount of time, maybe two week tops at that." Artemis said as she took a sip of her nearly untouched tea. Totomaru glanced an unhappy glare towards Artemis before turning back to release himself from the children's grip. "Well I figured since he's always sparring with Rogue when Stings busy, sparring with Sting wouldn't hurt him when Rogue was busy." Celestine shrugged.

"You haven't bothered to think that Rogue would actually think of not hurting Totomaru while Sting wouldn't think of that thought what-so-ever in his current state have you?" The brunette snickered slightly.

Celestine rolled her eyes. "You have no idea how many times they've actually put each other in the kingdom's infirmary than." Celestine sighed remembering the trashed sparring hall decorated in fire and holes in the walls. "We're just luckily there's still a sparring hall" she continued.

Artemis paused as she was bringing her cup up to her lips again and raised an eyebrow at her cousin."Huh? I didn't think Rogue was that bad . . . Gezz, I think I retract my previous statement." Artemis said and then finished taking a sip of tea once again.

Celestine let out a giggle. "Even though they've got so much on their minds, it's surprising that they make time to spar or even help out with things like that." Celestine smiled looking towards her advisor Totomaru as he attempted to talk to the children who thought of him as a new play toy.

"Yeah . . . maybe sparing wouldn't hurt Sting then, but in all honest I don't know who would be brave enough to do such a thing because I know even if Rogue sounds that bad we both know my husband is worse beyond compare." Artemis said with a roll of her eyes. They probably all knew that much was true no matter how much on even thought to deny it.

"Yeah I know what you mean; although no one would ever admit it I believe Rogue has a more gentle nature than Sting does." Celestine smiled as Totomaru made a comment in the background "Gentle my ass!" Followed by being hit in the head with a tea cup for the comments "adult like nature".

"Oh trust me I admitted that a long time ago." Artemis replied as she chuckled at the tea cup being thrown at Totomaru.

This too made Peyton laugh which only earned the small blonde a side glare from Totomaru. It wasn't long before Artemis heard one of the kids ask if they could practice their magic now but it seemed as if the fire mage was really reluctant to do so at the moment. "Guys it's getting late . . . It's almost bedtime, besides poor Totomaru has had a really long day." Celestine smiled towards the children who begun to pout.

"But Uncle Totomaru...we made him promise to bring us to go see Uncle Gajeel one of these days." One of the twins pouted causing a giggle to erupt out of Celestine.

"Ry-Rogue will be so envious when I tell him his children wanted to go see Gajeel."

Artemis nodded in agreement and stood up from her seat. Peyton too knew this meant that she had to go to sleep soon as well which ultimately made her hide behind Totomaru. Of course the fire mage rolled his eyes and folded his arms."Now I'm not such a pesky adult because you think you can use me as some sort of shield to hide you from your bedtime." he grumbled.

"Shut it!" Peyton snapped stomping on his foot again.

"You little-"

"Peyton lets go." Artemis interjected before Totomaru could finish saying what he was saying knowing that it wasn't going to be pleasant.

The little blonde trudge over to her mother's side and took her hand before sticking her tongue out at Totomaru one last time. Who rolled his eyes heading back towards his queen's side who ultimately patted him on the head like a little child trying to console him as if he was a new kid on the playground who couldn't find anyone to play with. The fire mage turned his attention away seeming as if he truly were the little kid she was trying to console even though he was older than her. Artemis laughed lightly at the sight of someone older having to be consoled by someone younger before bidding her cousin and her 'niece' and 'nephew' goodnight. She walked back into her side of the castle, Peyton still holding tightly onto her hand. Artemis helped her daughter prepare for bed, helped her into her elegant white nightgown and undid the small ribbons that held her hair into her pigtails. The brunette tucked her daughter into bed and smiled as she kissed the little girl's forehead gently. Peyton had asked about that story Sting had promised to read her which made Artemis frown slightly. She simply shook her head and told Peyton that her father was busy which ultimately but a depressing look on her face. The queen watched her daughter flip over on her side and pull the covers up over her head. Shutting the lights on the way out and closing the door Artemis sighed with her eyes closed before opening them and looking down at the floor. Now the only thing left to do for today was confronting Sting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon's Dismay with Absent Family**

**Chapter 3**

The castle halls were quiet by now. Most of the servants were heading off to bed as well even if it was still somewhat early into the night. A lot of them had been working hard as of late anyway so it was understandable. Artemis wasn't concerned much with any of that though or what anyone else in the castle was doing at this moment in time. Her thoughts were more focused on her husband and trying to find where he was at this hour. He hadn't been in their room and certainly enough he was nowhere in that area of the castle either. The throne room seemed most likely from there but again he was not there. Shaking her head confused she couldn't think of any other place that he would be at this hour, unless . . . he needed a quiet place to work. Picking up her dress she quickly made her way to the other side of the castle where the library resided, Rogue's mother's library. Sure enough Sting was huddled away in one of the plush chairs that scattered about inside the library. The only thing that made it somewhat easy to see was the little melting candle on the stand next to his chair that glowed against his face. Artemis slowly walked up to him trying to buy as much time as she needed to plan out what she wanted to say.

"I can hear you, you know." Sting's voice shattered the silence of the somewhat empty library as Artemis quietly laughed to herself. "I assumed so." She whispered knowing he would hear her as he slowly looked up from the documents in his hands.

He smiled faintly at her and she took a seat in the chair next to him. Artemis leaned over and crossed her arms on the arm of Sting's chair so that her head could rest there. The blonde went back to looking over the documents not bothering to say another word. Artemis frowned slightly at this knowing that he was probably going to be transfixed on those documents all night. Of course, him looking them over again still gave her the time she needed to prepare herself for what could and would most likely blow over proportion. The brunette looked up slightly to catch a glimpse of Sting's face, the sight making her feel uncomfortable with the way he was treating himself. She didn't understand how she couldn't spot them this morning, those bags under his eyes that were beginning to form due to the lack of sleep he was having lately. She remembered the last time she saw him with those, that time when they had been fighting because she had felt as if he was using her as some trophy to flaunt in front Natsu. She didn't like when he looked that way so seeing them begin to form once more was worrying her. She slowly lifted her head and raised her hand to touch ever so slightly under his eye. Sting froze instantly and looked at her from the corner of his eye, moving his head only when she retracted her hand.

"You haven't been giving yourself enough sleep have you?" Artemis questioned.

"I'll be fine. I just need a little more time to finish these documents and I'll go up and get some sleep. Trust me Artemis I'll get sleep when I really need it." He sighed and looked away from her again.

". . . That doesn't make me feel much better. Please Sting, I'm sure the documents can wait until tomor-"

"Artemis I really don't want to start this right now. Please just let me finish this and I'll meet you up in our room in a little bit." The blonde interjected obviously frustrated since this wasn't the first time that Artemis has pushed this subject with him.

Artemis frowned and slowly stood from her chair. She held her arms close to her stomach as if the posture made her look like she was defending herself. Sting smiled and looked back down at the documents in his lap while Artemis turned and took a few steps towards the library door. Suddenly something sparked her anger which made her stop walking. What use was it of her to come here to confront Sting if she was just going to cave in and not fully try to get him to see her point? Thinking back to the conversation she had with Celestine not too long ago her arms and hands dropped down to her side and she spun around snatching the documents off of his lap quicker than he could even blink. Sting shot up from the chair and looked at his wife angrily. He attempted to snatch the papers back but Artemis moved quicker than he did and hid them behind her back.

"Artemis, give me the papers!" He demanded.

"No." She replied calmly and sternly, her own emerald eyes holding a harsh gleam in them. "I'm not giving them back until you promise to go up to our room and get some sleep now. You're pushing yourself to hard and you need to stop and slow down before your stress level gets any worse and you end up flipping out."

"I told you I'd get sleep when I was finished with the doc-"

"I'm pretty sure these can wait until tomorrow Sting they aren't going anywhere."

The king gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. Artemis tried her best to suppress her smirk since she new well enough that he knew she was right. Sting once again attempted to snatch the papers from behind her back but she spun quickly enough for him just to miss them. He growled loud enough for her to hear him. This is what she didn't want, his stress making his anger flare like it was. It was why she was trying her best to stay calm for if she snapped at him then there was no way of getting him to stay as calm as she could. She could see his sapphire eyes shift into vertical slits like a dragon's eyes themselves but she refused to change the emotion on her face. She knew those slits meant she was seriously pushing his anger limit but she didn't care. She was more worried about his own health then anything. She knew that people could get sick from overworking themselves.

"I don't get it, why am I more worried about your own health than you are. Sting you'll get sick if you over work yourself." She explained.

"If I get sick then I know you'll be there to heal me." He shrugged and held his hand out. "Give me the documents."

"That's a poor excuse and you shouldn't use your _wife _like that!" She snapped, his comment pushing her buttons.

"I'm not using you! Artemis give me my work! Give it now!" He shouted piercing the silence of the library greatly.

"No! Why can't you just listen to me!? Why is it that you think that all of this work is more important than your own health!? You think you can handle all of this on your own but you can't Sting, you just can't! Why can't you just ask for help instead of taking it all on yourself!?" Artemis shouted back.

"I already have help! Rogue is helping me just fine!" He defended.

"Oh ok then how come he can still find time to care about himself in-between all of the work!? Why can't you just take an example from Rogue and give yourself some breaks!?"

"Because I'm caring for my kingdom!"

"Well so is Rogue!"

"Well if you think he's so great at being able to do both then why don't you go become his second wife since you think he's so much better!?"

Artemis froze with her jaw hung open. Her eyes went wide out of shock before she let out a shaky breath and gritted her teeth. He had some nerve to say such a thing after everything they've been through, out off all the struggles they went through and having their own kid. Artemis was so glad Peyton was sound asleep right now. Never did she think Sting would go as far as to say something like that. Just goes to show how badly all of this stress and work was getting to him. Sting's expression hadn't changed from him yelling it either which made Artemis feel even worse asking her think he was being serious.

"You . . . bastard." She growled, tears pricking her eyes.

A small flash of guilt gleamed through Sting's eyes as she growled her words. A faint blue flashed on and off around her and Sting was cautious enough to take a few steps back knowing that the force of Artemis's shields was extremely powerful. She tried to calm herself down from the aching feeling that was getting to her. How could he though? Why would he even dare to say such a thing when he should know that she would only and always love him and only him? She never said anything like that to make it seem like Rogue was so much better, or at least she didn't mean it in such a way. She only wanted him to take an example so that he would take better care of himself. Couldn't he just see that she was worried?

"Why. . . Why would you say something like that!?" She screamed.

"Artemis please I wasn't thinking. . . I'm sorry Artemis . . . please."

She took a few steps back when he walked forward. Her shoulders were shaking and her head twitch side to side as she debated on shaking her head no violently. Sting obviously didn't catch the clue though and still continued to advance towards her. His hands were outstretched like he wanted to wrap his arms around her and pull her close for a hug but Artemis wasn't going to just let this slide with some silly little hug. She slowly held her hand up as if to tell him to stay back but he only took her wrist and used it to try and pull her closer.

"Let go of me!" She shouted struggling against him.

"Artemis stop! I'm trying to apologize!"

"You think some stupid hug will fix what you just said! If . . . If you really meant it then I will! At least Rogue might actually listen to me unlike you!"

Knowing she was out of place this time she wanted to apologize but it seemed rather stupid since she was refusing to accept his apology. A sudden glimpse of anger showed in his eyes and Artemis yanked against his grip beginning to feel frightened by her own husband . . . the man she loved. She gasped as Sting lifted his hand, the white glow of his magic shinning against it as he swung down. Her own fear was so great that her eyes even refused to shut as she watched his hand fly down . . . and then stop right near her face. She blinked a few times before realizing that someone had stopped Sting from finishing his swinging at her and her fear suddenly made her whole body feel limp, her hand uncurling allowing all of the documents to fall to the floor.

". . . Son."

Sting quickly let go of Artemis and backed away, his feet stumbling over each other as he did so. His eyes were wider than Artemis had ever seen them and she knew how badly he regretted swinging at her at this moment. Sting was probably at least grateful that his father had stopped him before he made any contact with her. Sting looked between his wife and his father before fleeing from the library. The sigh Weisslogia let out made Artemis flick her eyes in his direction. He didn't seem happy at all, probably not with what he just saw his son about to do.

"Artemis. . . You aren't hurt are you?" The retired king asked.

". . . No."

". . . Looking back on it now . . . Don't you think it would have been better to approach him in another way about it? You should know him by now and I'm just as worried as you are but still. . ."

Artemis closed her eyes and shook her head. Weisslogia was right . . . maybe she had gone about it the wrong way with Sting. Maybe she should have been calmer or maybe have chosen her words right or . . . or something but something needed to change about the way she approached him. If his father hadn't been there she was sure to of had a bright red mark a crossed her face right now, possible more with the way Sting's magic surged around his hand like that. She didn't bother to continue the conversation with Weisslogia and exited the library trudging her way back up to her and Sting's room.

"Great. . . I wanted to help him not make things worse." She whispered.

Artemis heaved a sigh as she found herself in front of the bedroom door. She opened it slowly in case Sting was on the other side but it seemed empty when she entered. Not bothering to shut the door at the very moment she walked up to her bed undid her hair from its braid that it had been sitting in since early this morning. Placing the band down on the table she heard her door slam shut behind her startling her. Slowly and cautiously Artemis turned around and there standing next to the door was a man, his brown eyes gleaming at her while his sadistic smile almost glowed inside the dark room. There in his hand rested a sliver dagger. _'No! . . . Why!? It was all so good, why is this happening!?'_ her mind screamed at her over and over. After all of this peace and now this happens! Caught off guard the man lunged at Artemis and luckily enough she was quick to react and hold out her hand for a shield, its force shoving the man back slightly.

"Who are you?" She demanded to know.

"Oh you don't remember me your majesty?" The man chuckled.

Artemis's brow furrowed in confusion when he asked her such a question. Still chuckling he tilted his head to the side just enough for Artemis to spot it . . . the mark behind his ear. Her eyes widened now remembering who he was. The man from her wedding, the one who had clumsily spilled the drinks when she bumped into him. It had been years since she had even seen him and not once had she taken a notice to it. If it weren't for that mark behind his ear though she was sure that she wouldn't have remembered him and getting a good look at that mark now made her shiver, pure cold fear shooting up her spine upon seeing the Phantom Lord Mark.

"Oh? Do you remember me now Queen Artemis?" He questioned with that disgusting smile on his face.

"You . . . were the man at my wedding. . ." She breathed out.

Realizing and thinking about that more made her lose concentration on her shield and it flickered away leaving an opening for the man to lunge with his dagger. She screamed as she quickly ducked, the man's dagger stabbing into the mirror on her vanity shattering it to pieces. She spun around to face him again as she watched him struggle to yank out his dagger. Once he pried it out though a loud 'bang' almost like a gunshot echoed through Artemis's door and from the distance that it had seemed to come from Artemis's eyes widened with fear worried over if it had really came from the room she thought it did. Before the man in front of her even had a chance to lunge at her again she put a shield and used its force to make him stumble back onto the floor before she escaped from the room and ran down the hall to where she feared the loud noise came from:

Peyton's room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon's Dismay with Absent Family**

**Chapter 4**

Artemis felt as if her feet were gliding a crossed the floor not even making contact with the soft carpet beneath her bare feet. The sound of the man behind her stumbling out of their room was the least of her current worries at the moment. She was still mostly focused on the loud noises that came from her daughter's room. She knew that if anything were to happen to Peyton that her grief and guilt would not even compare to that of which Sting would hold. She knew that he would probably hate himself for days, or maybe months on end for not being able to protect his first and only child. Sting would probably plummet down into pit of depression and then what use would he be to run his own kingdom? It would probably be Rogue running it by himself for the time or probably forever if they were to never get Sting to go back to his old self. It wasn't said but everybody knew that wasn't something Rogue wanted to do. It was not as obvious but what he wanted was to spend more time looking after the people instead of the personal internal affairs, crimes, and economical situations. Sting wouldn't be fit to rule the country in such a state. Nor would she, this was **their **daughter that was in danger here. These thoughts only made the queen push herself to run faster.

Upon rounding the corner to the hallway where her daughter's room was located the brunette found two guards sprawled out in front of Peyton's door. Artemis assumed that the two had heard the noise and came running from their respective posts to check if the princess was alright. Sadly enough it seemed like whoever was here when they arrived was too much of a match for them. She leaned over to see if the two were completely lifeless or simply unconscious quickly. It seemed one of them was out cold and breathing and the other was still trying to stay awake by a string of faith. Her green orbs locked with the guards for only a quick moment as she stood up and hopped over their heap of limbs, the spark of dragon slaying hearing she inherited from her ancestors allowing her to hear the two words the guard choked out.

"Princess . . . Peyton . . ."

Artemis slammed her hand onto the white marbled door as the other one grabbed the gold handle and flung the door open with rapid speed that it slammed against the wall. The other side of the door greeted Artemis with mess of a mangled and ripped bed, Peyton's mirror being broken, and indents on the walls and carpeted floor that looked as if it were Sting's power that had left its traces here. Artemis knew that the indents hadn't been created at all by her husband though and that they were simply from her own daughter and her fear letting her father's inherited magical power run rampant. Not a single sight of Peyton could be found anywhere in the room. Artemis tried her best to keep as calm as she could so that her head could think clearly but the panic dissolved any bit of sensibility that she had left leaving her with jumbled thoughts and a panic consumed body that was shaking terribly.

"**PEYTON**!"

Her cry of grief echoed out of the room and down the halls. It probably woke all of those who were resting in room even halls further down. Guards were most likely abandoning their posts to see what had their one queen shouting in pure stress and emotional agony. Artemis didn't wait though for anyone to arrive in the doorway of her daughter's room. Thinking that whoever was stupid enough to try to kidnap her and Sting's daughter might not have gotten that far she was quick to go dashing down the hall to find her daughter herself. It was at a time like this that Artemis wished she had the stronger side of the dragon slayer senses in her family, or even possible had Celestine, Rogue, more preferably her husband to help smell out or hear out this bastard who had dared to kidnap Peyton. The brunette's feet carried her as fast as they could down many corridors and in all directions. It wasn't long before she found her vision blurred slightly by tears, the sign that showed she was slowly losing any hope she had of finding her one and only child. How the negative feeling in her were already eating away at her. Artemis was losing hope and fast. She could only hope that one of the guards or someone else had more luck then she did and found her little girl before it was too late.

***Sting's P.O.V***

He curled and uncurled his hands as he rested at the edge of his 'brother's' bed. It seemed like he would always have a tendency to sit in that exact spot every time he came here. Yes, even Sting who was said to be first king would seek comfort here in Rogue's room when he lost it, well more specifically Rogue and _Celestine's_ room. It would have been obviously more normal for him to go to his own wife, Artemis, for such a thing but seeming's how this predicament was between the both of them going to her would seem completely pointless. Talking to any of the guards didn't seem comfortable and Yukino seemed to have her own things to handle. Talking to Celestine didn't seem fitting either even if she was Artemis's cousin so seeking comfort from Rogue he came and hid himself in his 'brother's' room after the fight earlier in the night since he knew that Artemis would be lingering mostly around the room they shared as a way to cool herself off.

"You know you'll have to go back to your own room sooner or later Sting."

The blonde grunted and barely flicked his eyes in the direction of which Rogue was standing. Of course he knew that Rogue's room wouldn't protect him from his own wife forever. Sting wasn't planning on staying away from her like that either. He still loved her but it always hurt to yell at her, the guilt that followed after stung harshly. What was still haunting him and resided so close to the front of his mind was how close he was to swinging at her, the picture of him raising his hand to his beloved made his muscles tense up and a shuddering breath release from his lips. Rogue looked at Sting and removed himself from the shadowed wall. Sting didn't really explain everything to Rogue on what happened, just how much the yelling hurt but the raven haired male was far from stupid and could easily realize that there was something bigger than just the yelling that was causing his 'older brother' to tense up in such a way.

"There's something more than the yelling Sting. How stupid do you think I am? I've known you practically all my life." Rogue muttered with his eyes still glued to the door of the room as he stood in front of Sting, the side of his body directed to the blonde.

Sting was hesitant to say it, afraid of the reaction that Rogue would give off. ". . . I raised my hand to her . . . I almost hit the one I love."

He noticed the slight cringe in Rogue's face. How it hurt the raven haired male because of what he had done to Celestine all those years ago, that almost fatal accident where he comatose his own wife. Sting knew that Rogue would carry that guilt with him forever more but the two were still able to fix their issues in the least. Rogue didn't give anything more in his reaction though but a soft sigh. He knew how bad Sting really felt now and maybe suggesting going back to Artemis at this exact moment wasn't the best. His gleaming red eye looked down at his 'brother' from the door and he saw that even more was buried inside of him. Prying it out wasn't something Rogue normally did but with Sting's current state resolving this feud between him and his wife as soon as possible would probably be better. Rogue abandoned his actions of intently watching his bedroom door and took a seat on the bed next to Sting who was now proceeding to tap his foot lightly against the floor.

"What else did you do Sting?"

The older King flinched slightly and looked as far away from Rogue as possible. "When she told me to take an example from you I . . . kind of . . . said that . . . She should go marry you." Each time he would pause and speak again his voice would drop in volume but it was never enough to escape Rogue's own set of dragon ears.

". . . Idiot . . . This just proves her points about you needing a break and some rest . . . You aren't thinking straight at all." Rogue grumbled.

"I . . . I can't-"

"Yes you can. You're a king and even though we aren't supposed to abuse the fact that we can do as we please we are allowed to take breaks so that we don't make stupid mistakes such as this. . . Plus don't you think your daughter deserves time with her father? I can even tell that Peyton is lonely even if she has her mother and her cousins there to spend time with her. She needs you Sting or else it'll be like she never had a father there as she was growing up." The shadow king interrupted not wanting to hear his 'brother's' pathetic excuse.

Sting clenched his hands into tight fists. Who was he kidding; both Rogue and Artemis have been right this whole time. Sting shook his head and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes trying to press back the tears of guilt squeezing their way up. He was stupid for not listening to his wife in the first place but he felt as if he took the breaks he felt he needed it would seem as if he was neglecting the work that needed to be done for his country. This is what had worried him that day of his wedding, he didn't want to seem like a terrible king and Sting couldn't understand how his father did all of this yet seemed perfectly fine all at one time. The comments Rogue had made about Peyton as well crushed him. He was neglecting his daughter and her feelings. That wasn't something a parent was supposed to do and yet here he was . . . neglecting what his daughter needed. He was surprised that whenever Peyton did see him anymore she didn't turn away from him and say she hated him for not being there as much as he should . . . hell even his father had spent more time with Peyton than he had and that was completely awful.

"What kind of a husband am I? . . . . . What kind of a father am I?" Sting choked rubbing his eyes.

"Sting, Peyton still loves you . . . you just need to take a step back and think through things, make time and balance things out for both work and family."

"I know but-"

"**PEYTON**!"

Both dragon slayers froze in their spots on the bed. Sting and Rogue looked at each other before Sting hoisted himself off of the bed and slammed Rogue's door open, his 'brother' right on his heels. Sting could feel the pounding against his ribcage; his heart was set into a beating frenzy. It had been so long since he heard that scream, Artemis's scream. He never wanted to hear it again yet it happened only mere seconds ago. The sound of his daughter's name reaching his ears in a cry of emotional grief like that wasn't helping. Sting only stopped for a moment when him and Rogue had past Celestine emerging from another corridor while holding tightly onto her son, Riku's hand.

"Ryos! I-I can't find her I can't find-" Celestine stuttered glancing towards the younger king who nodded. "It's Rio; I can't find my little river of hope." Celestine whispered her voice shaking as Riku look towards her receiving a pat on the head from Rogue. "Take care of mommy I'll be right back." He whispered. The blonde could see that Rogue was set into a panic when his wife said something about their daughter being absent from her room and that Celestine couldn't find her.

"I have to find Rio! I'll meet up with you elsewhere in the castle!" Rogue shouted.

Sting gritted his teeth as he watched Rogue book it down the hallway Celestine had come from. He shook his head and continued on down the corridor he was running to after telling Celestine to get to someplace safe. It looked like he'd have to find Artemis and his daughter on his own; Rogue had his own family to deal with. Coming a crossed an intersection of hallways Sting skidded to a halt. Every way he looked he could smell an abundance of Artemis's scent like she had ran down every single hallway. If that were the case it would take forever for Sting to figure out which way she really went. Was this how normal humans without a dragon's nose felt while trying to find someone? Now Sting knew how much a nuisance that was. If his sense of smell wasn't going to help his ears were his next try and though they could pick up footsteps in every direction there was a pair that seemed even more in a rush then the rest. It may not be Artemis but it was the best lead he had. His decisions as a father and a husband lately haven't been the best but there was no way that he was letting any harm come to them now.

***Artemis's P.O.V.***

Artemis panted and pressed the palms of her hands onto her knees. Nowhere had she even caught a glimpse of her daughter. Trails of tears stained her face and she was sure she would cry herself dry any moment. Her legs buckled out from beneath her and she collapsed onto the cobblestone pathway of the garden. She was too weak to keep carrying herself any further. She didn't like it but Artemis had lost all hope of finding Peyton. They were gone she was sure of it by now. Cupping her hands over her ears she leaned forward and tried to choke down her sobs threatening to come out to show that she had lost all of her hope.

"Peyton. . ."

"Over there!"

Artemis's head shot up. She instantly made out one of the men standing on the other side of one of the flower bushes, the same man who was at her wedding and who had attacked her in her room a little while ago had a finger pointed at her. The other one she had no clue about but her breath bundled up in her throat at the sight of her daughter unconscious and thrown over his shoulder like a sack of flour. A quick boost of adrenaline gave Artemis the strength she needed to push herself back onto her feet and reach her hand out thinking she could touch Peyton from even that distance. Sadly enough she cried out in pain and face planted to the floor while a shock of electricity kept her from having mobility in any of her limbs. The queen only had enough strength now to move her head to the side to see a third companion of the other two hovering over her while a crack of tiny gold lighting swarmed his hand.

"I told you that we'd be able to get them both. Looks like that money we had betted is all mine now!"

"Oh shut it Conner, after we bring these two back we'll have more money then we'll be giving you anyway."

Artemis gritted her teeth as she listened to them bicker back and forth. Such vile and heartless creatures they were to have placed bets on completing a job such as this. Wasn't it bad enough that they were already kidnapping a queen and her daughter without the bets in the picture? Her weak sense of dragon hearing allowed her to hear a groan come from Peyton's slightly parted lips. It gave Artemis some relief to know that her daughter was still at least breathing. Artemis slowly regained the feeling in her hand and it slowly moved up her arm leaving a tingling feeling to it. Moving it as fast as she could Artemis tried relying on only that one hand to help herself up but a steel-toed boot to her back definitely wasn't going to lose to her still numb arm.

"I'm surprised she can still move after that shock." The one who had been hovering over her sounded like the one who was talking and a puff of smoke followed his words making Artemis cough from accidentally inhaling some of it.

"She's the queen; married to a dragon slayer you really think she'd be that weak?" The one sounded like he was from the wedding. At least he was smart enough to not boast like an over confident imbecile.

"Let . . . Peyton . . . go."

"Eh? You mean that little brat? Sorry no can do sweetheart."

Artemis moaned in pain as the boot in her back dug itself deeper. If Sting got his hands on them they better cherish their last moment, that's all she had to say. Gasping for air, Artemis would have thanked the man for removing his boot but it seemed like he only did it to pick her up bridal style and carry her off. The brunette tried reaching out for her daughter's hand but she had no strength to do so. All that running around from earlier really wiped her clean of energy to protect herself. What a stupid idea to run everywhere and not save any energy for an event like this, boy that was awfully bright.

"A-Aunt Artey . . . I-I'm scared. . ." Rio whispered with a shaking voice.

Artemis's eyes widened. Turning her head as much as she could her eyes caught sight of the raven haired girl who had definitely taken after her father. Artemis couldn't figure out why Rio would be out here all alone. Where was Rogue or Celestine? The man carrying her had ceased to walk and he himself turned to look at the other little princess. His companions had done the same as well. Artemis gritted her teeth and tired anything possible to get the rest of her body to move. She couldn't let them get to Rio; Artemis didn't want to live with the guilt of having her cousin's daughter hurt because she could do anything to protect her.

"Another one? Where'd she come from?" The man carrying Peyton asked annoyed.

"Don't know but there's no way I'm letting her go after seeing this." The man with the Phantom-Lord tattoo behind his ear sighed.

"No! Rio run! Get away from here and find your mom or dad! It's not safe!" Artemis shouted wishing she could stop the advancing man from going near the little one.

The dark haired princess looked up towards the two intruders into the castle, gulping down her breath. She had seen that symbol somewhere before. Her father and mother had made sure that the old symbol was ushered into her mind. The symbol of when PhantomLord was evil. "And when they kidnapped little princess-" It all sounded like a fairy tale, the way Celestine and Rogue had described it to her for fear of telling her the truth of her mother's past. So Rio had taken these Phantom-Lord members to be fictional themselves even with all of the picture flashing. PhantomLord was a safe place, its where Uncle Gajeel was…but these people- "M-mom-mmy-yyyy.. I'm sorry I won't wander the gardens at night! Make the bad shadows go away!" Rio whispered her tears starting to form on her eyes. Rio bit her lip staring up as the two intruders approached her slowly as if they were about to pound on some new delicious juicy prey. "D-D-daddy always said the good shadows will protect me from the bad s-shadows." Rio whispered tears spreading further. Obviously the little girl's heart was pounding with fear. "Too bad maybe he lied. Shadow only scare people anyway child!" One laughed, mocking her, mocking her daddy. "DADDY DOESN'T LIE!" Rio cried ushering her hand up as one swooped for her being thrown back out of shock as a black shadow emerged surrounding where she had just brushed her hand. "Daddy?" Rio whispered the shadow quickly evaporating. "No Rio! Keep that up like a shield!" Artemis shouted, a moment too late. "D-daddy?" Rio whispered again looking around for where the shadow had appeared from.

Artemis couldn't believe that Rio was using magic after all of these years that it had seemed she never had any. Clearly though the little girl mistook it for her father's own power. Slowly the tingling feeling crept up her other arm and into her feet as she regained feeling in them. The man with the tattoo had backed off slightly from the shadow shooting upwards but the other man who had been holding Peyton didn't bother to back away and he simply shifted his foot to the side. Artemis gasped slightly as Rio was engulfed in a block of earth, caged now like a helpless animal.

"No! Rio! Let her go she has nothing to with this you wanted me right! Take me I'll go without a fight if you just leave her and my daughter alone please!" The queen begged, the fear of something drastic happening to Rio from this point on made her heart pound at speeds most likely impossible.

"Look at you, thinking we'll listen to you just because you say'll go without a fight. Now that I think about it maybe this one might give us a bonus, I remember now that this one was one of those twins, King Rogue's daughter right?" The tattooed man took no hesitation in lifting Rio up as she was still trapped in a solid block of earth and carried her off without a care in the world.

"No! Dammit! Celestine! Rogue! . . . Sting!"

"I don't want to go! I've got to stay with mommy and daddy! Mommy gets sick too much and Daddy's a worrywart! I've got to take care of everyone!" Rio cried as the attackers looked towards her, slight smiles on their faces.

"Guess the house is going to collapse than."

"Maybe it'll go down in flames?"

The second one's joke didn't go over very well with Rio who began sobbing loudly. "Totomaru wouldn't do that! You're a bunch of meanies! I'm going to tell him you said that!" Rio sobbed being silenced by a quick shake of the earth cage.

Desperate for a miracle Artemis silently prayed for one of them to round the corner a strike hope back into her. This wasn't happening none of this could possibly be happening after all of that time without anything drastic like this happening, not after all that time of peace. Squinting her eyes it seemed as if they all were heading to the back gate of the garden, there beyond it resided a carriage, it's black exterior hiding it away as if Rogue's shadows were trying to hide its presence. This really was happening wasn't it? Artemis felt the sharp knife known as guilt stabbed her in the chest as she watched Peyton, her frightened "niece", and herself get carried off to the vehicle. It would be her fault that all of them were taken away, her fault because she was too weak to protect them. She was tossed into the carriage while the two little ones were simply carried in nicely and remained huddled on the intruder's laps. The man holding Artemis was pounding on the wall of the carriage and instantly the carriage began to move.

"Artemis!"

The brunette's head shifted and her eyes widened as she spotted her husband rushing towards the carriage. She could tell he was more than just angry from this, she knew that he was probably about ready to tear this carriage apart inch by inch. Her hand snapped up and she tried to reach out hoping it would help him to reach her sooner. Not too far behind him she spotted Rogue running towards the carriage as well. Celestine was there with Riku in her own arms. The three each wearing frantic, confused, and frazzled faces as they stared at the scene wondering what monsters if would take to attempt to kidnap their children after all that the Sabertooth royals had been through.

"Rogue! Use a shadow! Grab the wheel or something!" Sting shouted frantically trying to catch up while Rogue extended his power already on the case. "I can't reach!" Rogue shouted back frantically as the shadows curved attempting to make debris.

"Wait! Don't do that!" Celestine called out just in time causing Rogue to stop. "If the carriage crashes someone will get injured." Celestine looked towards the carriage shamefully unable to help her precious cousin.

"Is that the sickly queen?" One of the men whispered as the other nodded looking towards the other.

"Do you want to go back for her?" One of the intruders whispered towards the other as the other sighed.

"She's not worth much being sick all the time, even the villagers know that Queen Celestine gets sick once she uses her powers. Don't even bother, besides see they aren't pursuing? King Rogue has drawn back to protect the two and they are both going to make advancements on us in the night." One intruder sighed as the other nodded.

As much as the conversation between the intruders disgusted Artemis she had to feel slightly relieved that they had _thought _Celestine wasn't worth their time and continued. Only leaving Artemis wishing that these attackers were stupid enough to go back. Her hand that had been outstretched dropped limp to her side and tears pricked her eyes as she watched her family become smaller figures as the carriage drove further away. Her eyes suddenly snapped over hearing her "niece" cry out in pain and a cold sweat broke over her as she watched the gold lighting swirl around the dark haired princess who was now knocked unconscious. The dragon slayers back at the castle could probably definitely hear her crying of pain back at the castle where they would all be thrown into a panic and rage strong enough to kill an onslaught of dragons.

"Hey...do you think this one will be as much seeing as her mom has that problem?" One of the kidnappers grumbled glancing towards the raven haired princess. "What do you mean?" The other replied.

"That problem where if Celestine uses any magic she gets sick, collapses, faints, or somethin'"

"She'll be fine, if she's not we can always just sell her to the slave market if she ain't good enough like the other two. We'll put the description as work her till she drops and then some" The second giggled as if they had everything planned out if anything went wrong. At the same time Artemis looked up beginning to speak:

"Rio?. . . . How could you hurt an innocent little girl!? You sick twisted-"

A hand clamped over her mouth and the one holding her, the one who produced the lighting himself chuckled sadistically. Raising his hand to her back Artemis herself felt a surge of electricity flow through her joints and bones. Her own cries of pain were muffled by his over sized hand. It went silent between them as her eyelids dropped down and her body threatened to shut down and knock her unconscious as well. Before the darkness enveloped her though her husband's cry of grief reached her ears.

"**ARTEMIS**!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon's Dismay with Absent Family**

**Chapter 5**

***Sting's P.O.V.***

The raven haired king took a deep breath as he took a seat in one of the chairs resting a crossed from Sting. None of them were in the mood for any rest right now, correction actually Rogue would go to sleep if he could but he was sure that if he did Sting would end up leaving and rampaging every inch of the land at the moment. The younger 'brother' was actually tempted to have Celestine go and get some guards to watch over Sting all night after she came back from putting Riku back into bed. The blonde roughly tugged on his hair to the point where someone would probably think it was enough to pull it out. Sting knew he wasn't the only suffering from a loss of family right now, Rogue had just lost his daughter just like he had but Sting wasn't like Artemis, he couldn't help but be selfish especially when he had just lost more than Rogue and when he had lost his wife and daughter on such terrible terms. The white dragon slayer's mind raced back to the time that his father had explained to him the reasons why he didn't want Sting and Artemis together and it hit the blonde like a ton of bricks. What if that was what was happening? Was Artemis's class the reason she had been taken from him? No that wouldn't make sense because they had also taken Peyton as well. His anger made him clench his hands so tightly into fists that his knuckles turned pure white and his teeth felt like they were sure to break because of how much pressure he was putting on them.

"Sting would stop that before you punch something and break it." Rogue mumbled leaning back in his chair with his head tilted back so that he was looking up at the ceiling.

"How are you so calm? You just lost Rio!" Sting shouted jumping up from his chair.

"I'm worried Sting alright, she's my little girl! I'm just trying to keep a level head so that my thoughts don't get clouded with rage!"

Sting flinched back slightly. It wasn't normal for Rogue to snap so easily like that. He was supposed to be the calm and collected one between the two while Sting held the opposite role of easily angered. It was a simple sign that he was indeed just as worried as Sting. Holding in a frustrated sigh Sting looked towards the library door along with Rogue as it opened slowly. Through it Celestine emerged without her little boy this time. She made sure the door quietly shut behind her before she turned and walked her way over to the small circle of three chairs and a small coffee table on the left side of the library. Sting sat down again and looked away from both of them, his head resting in the palm of his hand. He didn't want to see any of the affection either of them were giving to each other to comfort their significant half. It would only hurt to look because he couldn't do such actions at the moment with his wife being taken off somewhere in a carriage with strange men.

"Did either of you see any of their faces?" Celestine asked breaking the small silence drifting between them.

"I couldn't see them; they were too far away for me." Rogue sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration.

Sting didn't answer as his eyes fluttered and closed half way making his beautiful sapphire eyes appear dull and lifeless. Celestine parted her lips to ask him but then decided against it. The blonde blinked as the images of Artemis being pulled into that carriage plagued his mind and tore through him like a raging storm making him feel nauseous and filled with guilt. His eyes became fully shut when he saw his own daughter, the product of him, begin torn from him as well. Those three men, whoever they were, weren't going to have a happy future once Sting got a hold of them the blonde would make sure of it. Growling slightly Sting stood up from his chair, his eyes flicking over to Rogue and Celestine for only a few seconds but that was enough to set him off again. The sight of those two holding hands and Celestine gently comforting him with her hand rubbing his arm just simply made Sting crack. It made him feel the ghostly presence of Artemis's own hand on his own arm, something that truly couldn't happen right now. Turning away he left them to the small sitting area as he made his way to the window, small streaks of rain designing the glass as dark clouds circled in the night sky above now. He pressed his hand to the window and looked up. Thunder could faintly be heard as well but so far no lighting had struck down yet. A frown setting the blonde's lips, Sting couldn't help but to at least hope that nothing happened to that carriage until it got to its destination. From there the eldest king was going to find Artemis and Peyton, wherever they had been taken to.

"Artemis . . . . Peyton, daddy's coming, just keep mommy safe for now."

***Artemis's P.O.V***

Slowly coming back to consciousness Artemis could feel herself being jostled around. It quickly reminded her that she had been stuffed in a carriage and kidnapped along with her daughter and niece. Slightly cracking one eye so that the three men in the back of the carriage didn't realize she was awake, she could make out the small figures of Peyton and Rio. Both were huddled next to each other and curled up into balls still unconscious but this didn't surprise Artemis seeming's how they were both only children who took large shocks of lighting through their entire body. Those two were probably going to be out for a little longer than Artemis would. The sound of Rio screaming could still be heard ringing in her ears and it was making her blood boil extremely. She could feel herself suppress her magic and a growl rising in her throat as she thought about what they did to Peyton after she was knocked out herself.

"How much farther until we get there, this weather is bound to get worse." One of the men, more specifically the man sitting next to her, suddenly spoke startling Artemis and making her one eye close completely again.

"Not far don't get so impatient Ryu." The driver in the front shouted back into the carriage.

"I'm not, Xander! I don't feel like getting stuck in a mud pit from the rain making these dirt roads turn to mush!" The man, Ryu snapped.

"Calm down would you? We all don't need to be electrocuted." That one had sounded like the man from the wedding to Artemis.

"You're one to talk Azazel; you use everything you can for knife throwing practice. Maybe we should be worrying about you using these three here for target practice." Ryu grumbled.

A scoff could be heard from Azazel as well as a few grumbled words that Artemis couldn't make out. She slightly stirred and she could feel Ryu next to her shift and jump probably surprised by the sudden movement. A finger could be felt poking and prodding at her arm, probably them checking if she was awake or not so that they could put their guard up again. Luckily for Artemis she had always been good at hiding if she was awake or not since she used to do it all the time to her mother and father when she was younger and wanted to sneak a cookie or something late at night. It seemed as if the three men had bought it too since they didn't bother with her anymore after that. It seemed like forever though until the carriage stopped even though they had apparently been not far from their destination. The queen felt herself sit still as the jostling stopped and the carriage doors proceeded to open. She was lifted up from her seat and she was sure that Azazel and that other guy who she assumed was named Conner since that name had been said before but never claimed by any of the others who had already been called something different, had grabbed Rio and Peyton who were curled up together on the seat next to Conner. Cracking one eye slightly again it was slightly to dark for Artemis to make out anything except a door being surrounded by vines and bushes of Mother Nature. Somehow Artemis would also make out a fourth man and she immediately assumed that he was the one who had been driver and the one that they had called Xander. He unlocked the door and pushed it open as it creaked quietly. Walking through the door, their footsteps sounded like they had hit stone flooring of some sort. Artemis didn't think that there could be any form of shelter this far into the woods; she was obviously confused as to how these four were even able to find it either with the way it was hidden so well. Torches that each had their own glowing fire were suspended on the walls every couple of feet apart. The hall seemed barren until it spread out to a large room that seemed as if it were a living room. A simple worn down couch rested in the room with a small rug beneath it and torches lit this room as well. There were four doors that Artemis assumed led to her captor's bedrooms and then a smaller sized door that she was being carried off to at this very moment. Behind it was a smaller hallway and at the end of it was a cell that was sure to be where the three of them were to be held until they were sold off for the money that these guys were talking about earlier. Feeling a growl rise in her throat Artemis quickly jostled herself in Ryu's arms and rolled out of his grasp onto the floor before flashing a shield up that sent him flying back. Turning to do the same with the men who had a hold on Peyton and Rio she was forced up against a wall and a knife pressed to the corner of her mouth.

"Well looks like little miss sneaky was awake after all." Azazel hummed as he pressed the knife harder to the corner of her lips. "Maybe I should give you a permanent smile and then I won't have to see you grit your teeth or frown at me again like the way you are now your highness."

"You hurt me in any way and Sting will have your heads, all of you I swear." Artemis growled gripping onto the man's wrist.

"Aw that's cute but your little knight in shining armor isn't going to be able to find you out here." He snarled into her face.

"Enough Azazel, she won't be worth as much if you mark her up." Ryu said taking Azazel's shoulder and shoving him away.

Artemis grunted as she was yanked back to Ryu and had her arms harshly pulled behind her. She was thrown onto the hard floor of the cell while Rio and Peyton were tossed down harshly like sacks of potatoes. Artemis gritted her teeth and glared at them for the treatment that they were showing towards her daughter and "niece". They slammed the cell door shut just before Artemis had a chance to reach it. She tried to put up a shield to shove them away but nothing seemed to emit from her hand no matter how hard she tried. Her efforts made Conner laugh as he watched and a smirk decorated Ryu's face.

"The material that these bars are made of prevents any use of magic if you're locked on the inside." Xander explained without opening his eyes to look at her.

"Looks like you're completely useless in there beautiful." Conner sneered.

The four of them turned and left leaving only Artemis, Peyton, and Rio in this part of their little base. The queen collapsed to her knees exhausted before turning and crawling over to Peyton. She took her daughter and cradled her in her arms while stroking her hair. Slowly the motion of Artemis swaying woke the little blonde girl up and her green eyes that she had inherited from her mother darted from one direction to another trying to figure out where she was. Artemis held her tighter to assure her that her mother was still there with her. Peyton gripped onto the collar of Artemis's dress and nuzzled into her mother sobbing softly. It wasn't long after that Rio had begun to wake up. Of course she panicked since she woke up facing the opposite direction that Artemis was in. The brunette quickly reached out and pulled her closer as well to comfort the little raven haired princess. Artemis knew that Rio was probably more frightened since she would rather have her own father or mother at this point and not just her aunt but Artemis was the only one there, the only one that could bring her a sense of security at this very moment.

"Mommy I'm scared! I want daddy, daddy will come right?" Peyton cried.

"Yes, he'll come; I promise you your father will find us. He won't leave you here, or any of us. Rogue will come too; your father will come with him Rio I'm sure." Artemis replied softly.

"Daddy didn't lie about the good shadows did he?" Rio asked as she looked up at her aunt, her small figure cuddling into Artemis's side.

". . . No Rio, you're father wouldn't lie to you, he loves you so very much I'm sure of it." Artemis replied hesitantly.

Both of the little girls were shaking so much that Artemis was sure that she herself was shaking from them. She stroked Rio's hair while rocking Peyton who sat in her lap. Looking up at the ceiling Artemis knew that she was the only thing these two had right now. They were frightened so young and the brunette didn't believe that two innocent girls like them should have to be forced to go through this. Artemis never wanted anything to happen to Peyton but Artemis knew well enough that being royal was a dangerous lifestyle and things were bound to happen in Peyton's life. She only wished that all of this would have happened later in her daughter's life, at a time where Peyton could truly control her father's inherited powers and protect herself like a strong and courageous woman. Artemis was determined to turn her little girl into a proud and beautiful woman that knew well enough how to protect herself. She wanted Peyton to be just like Sting in that way because Artemis was never fully brave; the queen was never fully capable of protecting herself to the end of any situation. She would always have to rely on someone else and that someone else would almost always be Sting. She could only hope that Peyton would take after her father, she really truly wanted that.

"Mommy . . . Daddy . . ." Rio whispered as Artemis continued to stroke her niece's hair.

"I want Daddy, I want Daddy." Peyton repeated in a hushed tone into Artemis's chest.

"Don't worry Peyton, Daddy will come, Daddy will always come for you." Artemis whispered as her eyes gazed down to her engagement ring, the tiny engraved words of "Sting + Artemis" Gleaming up at her.

"Sting will always come."


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragon's Dismay with Absent Family**

**Chapter 6**

Slowly and steadily Artemis's eyes opened and a cold sensation spread throughout her cheek. She woke up to half her face pressed to the floor. Pulling her eyebrows together she sat up with her vision all blurry. The brunette couldn't tell what time it was or how long they had been trapped in that cell. Looking over she found Peyton and Rio huddled up against each other in one of the corners of the cell. They were still both asleep and she didn't plan on waking them up. Somehow they must've crawled away from her when she fell asleep before them last night which was why she hadn't woke up with them in her arms right now. Artemis leaned her back against the wall and sighed, her knees being pulled up to her chest. She looked down at the ring on her finger and stared at the engraving of her and Sting's names. Her emotions cracked and tears brimmed her eyes looking down at it. The last events that Sting and her had acted a part of, their argument, ran through her head stabbing her heart over and over. She didn't expect this to happen, none of them did, obviously but she had wished that she wasn't separated from Sting on such bad terms. She wished she could take it back, tell him that she never meant it that she only wanted him. Her anger had gotten the better of her when she said that she would go and marry Rogue, Artemis hadn't been thinking very well then. She just wanted to take it all back and tell Sting that she loved him over and over.

"Aunt Artey?"

Artemis turned her head to find Rio sitting up and rubbing her eyes, her movements careful so that she wouldn't wake up her still sleeping cousin. The little raven haired girl crawled over to Artemis and curled up next to her. The queen wrapped her arms around her little niece and smiled running her fingers through her hair.

"Are we gonna be ok?" Rio sniffled grabbing onto Artemis's arm tighter.

"Yes Rio, we'll be just fine."

"Is it true about what the villagers of other villages say? Mine and big brother Riku have demon eyes?" Rio whispered.

"Demon eyes? Rio sweetie what are you talking about?" Artemis asked pushing Rio away slightly so that the little girl's face could be seen.

"I don't want this curse . . . mommy always said that our eyes were pretty but they said we had the demon curse. Did I put you and cousin Peyton in trouble because of my eyes . . . because I have eyes like daddy?" Rio choked back sobs as she said this and Artemis pulled her back into a warm embrace.

"I don't know what you're saying Rio but none of this is your fault. Don't blame yourself alright? You don't have a curse put on you ok and you're eyes are beautiful, just like rubies. Red eyes are common in Sabertooth so there's no need to worry." Artemis assured the little girl cradling her as if she were a baby once again.

Artemis pulled her eyebrows together as she looked up at the ceiling. She knew that Celestine would go visit other villages and occasionally she would take her twins with her but this was the first time that she was hearing about this demon eye curse. Just who would be cruel enough to put something, like that into a small child's head, let alone twins too? Artemis bit her lip with slight anger, anger that formed because someone would put her niece and nephew into thinking they were something dangerous when they were simply just innocent little children. She could only wonder if Rio or Riku had talked about this with Celestine or Rogue or if they had kept this to themselves until this point. Either way it wasn't right, Artemis was determined to get this idea out of Rio's head while they were trapped in there. Rio had no curse; there was just no way that something like that was true. Slowly she felt Rio settle down but her breathing was still pretty heavy for her to be going back to sleep.

"Aunt Artey Where did daddy's bracelet go?" her niece's voice resounded through her ears.

Looking down she could see that Rio was holding out her arm, her wrist bare and without a bracelet. Artemis realized now what she had been talking about now; the little girl had always been wearing some sort of bracelet, a ruby shaped as a diamond shining on her wrist. She remembered Celestine telling her that the bracelet had been a birthday present from Rogue, the jewel containing his own magic that only activated out of defensive purposes. Her cousin had said that it had happened when she used to wear it as a necklace a few years back. Maybe that also explained why Rio had shadows swirling around her last night but then again . . . It didn't seem like the shadows were as controlled as they were whenever she saw Rogue use them, it didn't seem like it would have been his own magic that had come from the jewel. Pushing that thought aside she squeezed Rio's shoulder out of reassurance and told her that she might have left it at home even though she was sure one of their captors might have taken it for themselves. Rio nodded and mumbled something about it being safe before she settled down once more against the brunette. It didn't take Peyton long to wake up either and she two crawled over to Artemis but simple sat there in front of her mother curling her own knees up to her chest to mimic her mother's position.

"Mommy . . ."

"What is it sweetie?"

" . . . . Is daddy ill?" The little blonde questioned.

"What do you mean Peyton? Why would you think daddy is sick?" Artemis questioned.

"I heard two of the guards talking in the garden the other day. They said that daddy wasn't sleeping enough . . . they said he was stressed and that you were trying to . . . make him _feel better_ so I thought daddy had fallen ill. They said that he was going to get worse if he didn't get sleep or take a break from his work." Peyton whispered; worry flashing in her eyes for her father's well being.

"Oh Peyton . . . daddy is going to be just fine. You don't need to worry about your father alright? . . . Come here." Artemis said holding out the arm that wasn't wrapped around Rio so that Peyton could come curl up next to her as well.

Peyton snuggled into her mother's free side and began to shake suddenly while Artemis rubbed her daughter's back soothingly. "Daddy won't die will he mommy?" Peyton sobbed.

"What? No! Daddy won't die don't you ever think that again Peyton. Daddy is going to be just fine, I told you that. Daddy is just going through some troubles with his work ok? Mommy was just trying to help him." Artemis explained trying to sooth her little one and cleanse her plagued mind of terrible thoughts about her father.

Peyton nodded her head, the motion being felt in Artemis's ribcage. She hated this, everything that was happening. She didn't want her daughter thinking such terrible things . . . to think that Peyton believed Sting was that sick to where he would end up dying. This wasn't right, not right in the slightest and now Artemis had to make sure that both of the little girls had these terrible thoughts pulled from their minds. They didn't deserve to think such things, not while being stuck in this situation.

***Sting's P.O.V***

With his feet pounding on the ground in pure frustration Sting would have loved nothing more than to just hit something at full strength at the moment. The fact that Rogue was now struggling with more than before because Celestine suddenly collapsed earlier into the night and became ill in the midst of this while mumbling things that seemed quiet off about herself, almost as if she had forgotten things and were slowly regaining them now probably sent Rogue into a white rage like Sting had been in since this whole thing had started. It seemed so out of the blue too when the remaining queen fainted, something about Magic Deficiency or something getting to her. The white dragon slayer could only hope that nothing else went amiss as he walked down the streets of his kingdom hoping to find out if anyone knew anything about who kidnapped his wife, daughter, and niece. It seemed that nothing was coming up though and with each passing moment his irritation grew rapidly. He hoped that when Rogue returned to the castle steps where Sting was currently waiting he would at least have good news unlike himself. Kicking a pebble down the small flight of stairs he looked up when he noticed that it stopped right next to a pair of feet, Rogue's feet to be precise. The look on the shadow king's face though didn't please him or seem to be one that bared good news.

"Please tell me you found something?" Sting grumbled.

Rogue shook his head grimily and took a seat next to Sting, his cerise hued eyes glinting with such malice that Sting had barely ever seen. This was getting tougher on the both of them with every passing moment. Patting Rogue on the back, Sting's gesture seemed to calm his younger "brother" down somewhat while also assuring his self that it'd be best not to break something at the current moment in time. The shadows slightly squirming beneath Rogue's feet seemed to have settled down with the gesture as well which pleased Sting. The blonde had remembered at least one incident on which those shadows had destroyed almost everything when they were younger and then the time when he had accidently knocked Celestine out with them not meaning to because of his anger. Sting really didn't another incident that was similar to any of those happening now to make things worse.

"If only I would have been able to reach the carriage with that shadow . . ." Rogue muttered bowing his head.

"Don't take all of the blame Rogue . . . I was also at fault for not being able to stop it." Sting sighed kicking another pebble down the steps.

"Still . . . My shadows . . . . They were our best chance and I-"

"I said stop." Sting growled sternly looking at his brother from the corner of his eye.

Rogue shuddered and didn't speak another word knowing that what sting was going to do to him if he kept on going wouldn't be pleasant. The blonde sighed annoyed and stood up to stretch his limbs out, the morning wind whistling by once more rustling his hair. Sting stared blankly out at the rising sun that painted the sky with pinks, oranges, and purples. He frowned as suddenly a faint memory that seemed so unimportant came bubbling back up to the surface for him.

"_Mommy it's so pretty!" His daughter giggled while hanging half way out the window of her room._

"_Peyton that's dangerous get back inside." Artemis sighed pulling their daughter back into her room. "You should be going back to sleep anyway."_

"_Come on honey let her be. Staying up to watch the sun rise seems like a nice treat and if she happens to take advantage of it then I'll take the blame so you little missy better enjoy this because it won't happen again for some time ok?" Sting grinned crouching down beside his daughter to watch the sunrise with her._

"_Okay daddy!" Peyton giggled clung to his arm._

"_You're lucky I'm lenient." Artemis muttered sitting down with them and resting her head onto his shoulder as the three of them watched it together only to have a crabby daughter later in the day that Artemis made Sting put up with for letting her stay up._

The White Dragon Slayer snapped his eyes shut and suppressed a growl rising within his throat as he remembered such a peaceful memory, memories he wished he had more of but due to his stupidity and putting his work first he didn't have them. He pinched the bridge of his nose and jumped slightly feeling Rogue's hand placed upon his shoulder. Sting smiled and nodded amazed at how one moment he would be helping Rogue and consoling him to it flipping to be the other way around only moments later. That's what happens when you have them raised together all their life.

"Sting! Rogue!"

The brothers turned at the sound of Totomaru's voice ringing out behind him. Celestine's advisor came stumbling down the stairs and for a second Sting could see that Rogue automatically thought something had happened to Celestine again. The fire mage held up a small slip of paper and instantly told Rogue that Celestine was fine through pants and breaths of air after seeing the look on his face.

"We . . . found this in . . . the garden where . . . Artemis and the others were taken." Totomaru panted while leaning on his knees.

Sting snatched up the paper and read it over, a loud growl coming to his throat as he did so. He could tell Rogue wanted to desperately see it too but instead of handing it over since he refused to loosen his grip due to angry the blonde simply read the note aloud, each word of it sliding off of his tongue like poison.

"'_Thanks for lending us your wife and daughter, the little raven haired one seemed to be our bonus. We would say sorry to say you won't see them again though, but the truth is we aren't sorry. – Phantom Lord Face Hunters'_."


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragon's Dismay with Absent Family**

**Chapter 7**

***Sting's P.O.V***

Sting carefully ducked and maneuvered around the branches that hung just at the level of his head. The leaves and twigs beneath his feet snapped and crunched with each step and he breathed out an exhausted sigh. He had decided to begin looking out in the woods in the direction he watched the carriage take off in after their idea to scan the city turned out to be a fail. Rogue had decided to be the one to go to Phantom Lord after the two had read the note and even though Sting had agreed he was still slightly worried that Rogue was going off on his own since his "brother" now too was suffering from Magic Deficiency for holding his wife when she fainted. The blonde shook his head thinking how one thing after another just decided to keep popping up now. The sun had risen higher now and Sting was beginning to feel the slight heat, the shade of the trees he was at least grateful for. The White Dragon Slayer frowned as he saw the tracks the carriage left begin to diminish. Artemis and Peytons' smells weren't too strong here either so it was beginning to become hard for him to figure out which way they had went exactly.

"Damn it." He growled and crouched down to get a better look at the trail. "Artemis . . . Peyton . . ."

He could only hope that Rogue was having better luck wherever he was trying to find the kidnappers weakness. The blonde brushed his fingers over the dirt leaving his own marks there before standing up again. Deciding it would be best if he at least continued to follow the faint scent of his wife and daughter he brushed away some more branches and continued walking. As the faint became less noticeable Sting became more frustrated. Obviously none of this was going to be easy, it never was before when he had to save Artemis all those years ago from Jose hunting her down but still . . . this time it felt so much worse, his daughter now gone too as he yearned for both of them to there, only inches away from him so that he could grab both his wife and daughter and hug them telling them that it was alright but sadly all that stood before him was mother nature at its finest. It wasn't long before the entire scent had faded away and ceased to even reach his nose. Grumbling under his breath he took a seat underneath one of the trees and ran his fingers through his hair.

"This isn't going in my favor very well . . . Let's just hope that Gajeel has something for you, Rogue." He muttered and looked back in the direction that he had been walking.

The path had split into three different directions and without his daughter or wife's scents left to lead his way it made his odds in picking the right path terrible. He had always been grateful for having a good nose and a great sense of hearing but he hated it now, his mumbled words being scolds to his sense that he really shouldn't have had time to be doing. Sighing he stood to his feet again, his footing being lost slightly as a new scent breached his nose making his eyebrows pull down in confusion. He turned his head towards the three paths and slowly made his way towards them, his feet leading him down the one on the right. For Sting this scent was all too familiar but he knew it shouldn't have been here. It smelt just like his scent with someone else mixed in, that scent almost like . . .

"Rogue?" Sting whispered adding some noise to the crunching of the leaves beneath him.

His "brother" shouldn't have been out here, not when he was supposed to be so far away, supposed to be at Phantom Lord. He froze when he felt as if the smell was as strong as it could have been. Rogue was nowhere to be in sight either but when the white dragon slayer looked up he found something caught up in one of the lower branches that hung from the tree. Reaching up he carefully pulled it off and took a good look at it. Catching the scent once more Sting was sure that slight difference from Rogue's had been Rio's scent lingering on it. Sting knew very well what this was, this gem had been something Rogue had Celestine wear so long ago when she first arrived at Sabertooth, something that prevented her from being attacked. The only reason that Sting could smell Rogue on it was because the gem held the Shadow Dragon's Slayer's magic. This was something Rio never went anywhere without, the little girl had found it so precious so finding it here was definitely not a good sign. Thinking it would be best for Rogue to know about this soon without waiting for his return Sting rushed back to the castle, his magic indenting some trees along the way so that he would remember which way to go when he came back.

"Totomaru!" The blonde yelled upon opening the castle's back doors.

"What is the matter?" Celestine's advisor questioned.

"This . . ." Sting panted holding up the little girl's bracelet. "I want you to send it to Rogue and attach a note telling him I found in discarded in the woods."

"Ok but, your highness, are you alright? You look as if you're catching what Rogue and Celestine have. You don't need me to fetch medicine for you as well?" The multi-colored haired man stated carefully walking closer before noticing the dark bags under Sting's eyes and realizing that the elder king was deprived of all his energy by now. "You're highness I think you need to get some rest."

"N-no . . . I'll be fine . . . just need to get . . . Peyton and . . . Artemis . . ."

"Your Highness!"

Totomaru knelt beside Sting who collapsed to the floor with no energy left to do anything. The advisor paged Rufus and quickly told him to send the bracelet to Rogue in Phantom Lord with a note attached telling him where Sting had found it and that his "brother" had just passed out from lack of energy. The fire mage tossed one of Sting's arms around his neck and lifted the blonde off of the floor so that he could carry him to his room. He rolled his eyes as he heard Sting mumbling things in his unconscious state about needing to save his wife and daughter.

"What am I to do with you and Rogue?" Totomaru grumbled.

***Artemis's P.O.V***

"Sting?"

It fell out of her mouth instinctively, her body feeling as if something was wrong with her husband. Frowning she twisted the ring on her finger hoping she was just imagining things. She looked to find Peyton already staring at her with a worried look on her face. Of course her daughter would have heard her she had inherited her father's better dragon sense after all. Artemis smiled in reassurance before flinging her eyes to look back at the door down the hall that had opened. Behind it popped out Xander, the dark blue haired man that had been driving the carriage here. She narrowed her eyes and instinctively she had slowly begun raising her arm out towards her niece and daughter as if to protect them with it. He stopped and grabbed onto one of the bars, his gold eyes boring into the brunette.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

" . . . Seems like your knight in shinning armor has finally began searching for you." He muttered just loud enough for her weak inherited dragon hearing to pick up on.

"Daddy's coming!" Peyton shouted standing to her feet and placing herself in the middle of the cell.

"I wouldn't say that exactly . . ."

Artemis frowned feeling that something was off about this guy. Just how exactly did he know all of this that Sting was just now beginning to search for her and Peyton. He had to of been lying, Sting would have started the moment that carriage disappeared she knew that it was just how her husband was. Slowly she stood to her feet and glared harshly, Xander not even flinching form her intense gaze.

"How should I believe you?" She growled.

"Because I'm the smartest one in this group. I have magic but it is nowhere near any use in combat. My magic allows me to see things in the future that I wish to see about certain people, memories that are yet to happen. All I have to do is think of the person whose future memories I wish to see and the back of my eyelids become like a T.V. screen . . . it's how I can tell you that you felt something was wrong with your husband only a few moments ago." He explained.

Artemis's glare dropped and was replaced by a look of slight disbelief. He really wasn't lying since that was exactly how she had been feeling. Frowning deeply she walked forward to stand next to her daughter as she felt Rio pull at the back of her dress. Xander smiled at her knowing that she now believed him. He dropped his hand from the bar he was holding and turned his back o them.

"I guess you would also like to know that Sting isn't doing so well, not after collapsing on the castle floor like that."

A shaky gasp escaped the brunette's lips before she gritted her teeth. Peyton rushed forward and reached her small hand out of the cage and curling it into a fist so that she could pound on his back. Rio shook as she gripped tighter onto Artemis's dress, her fear growing for her own father's well being as she watched her blonde haired cousin cry her eyes out and shout at the man who she was beating on. Artemis quickly walked forward and pulled Peyton away when she saw Xander glare down at her daughter, a look that seemed as if he was getting annoyed. Artemis wasn't going to dare wait until he decided to turn around and hit her baby girl through the cage.

"How dare you hurt daddy! How dare you! You jerk! Leave my daddy alone!" Peyton screamed as Rio hugged her from behind hoping it would help to calm her down.

"I seriously don't know what you are yelling about. I never touched your precious father; I had no part in what had happened to him. Maybe you should get your father to stop worrying about his work and have him get more sleep and maybe he wouldn't be so _ill_." The captor snapped.

Artemis shuddered knowing exactly what he meant as he looked directly at her. She realized that he had probably seen their fight occur before it even happened by using his magic. She growled as tears threatened to brim her eyes and spill over as she watched Xander walk away, the door down the hall slamming shut behind him. Artemis grabbed onto her terrified daughter tightly as Peyton sobbed that the guards had been right, that her father was ill. Stroking her daughter's hair the emerald hued female couldn't help but let those tears slip as guilt filled up her insides, guilt for not being able to take care of her significant one well enough, for letting Sting become in this terrible state. Now she was forced to deal with her grieving over it and her hopes that he would be ok . . . she was also forced to deal with her own daughter's grieving as well. She could only imagine the dark thoughts that plagued her daughter's mind as what the little blonde had said earlier came rushing back to her now.

"_Daddy won't die will he mommy?"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragon's Dismay with Absent Family**

**Chapter 8**

_A faint beating of his heart was drumming through his ears as one eyes slowly cracked open to look out into the darkness above him. Sting found himself laying down on the floor, well if it was even something like a floor seeming's how it looked as if he was laying on absolutely nothing and floating away in a deep and dark abyss of nothingness. The last thing he remembered was falling onto the castle floor and hearing Totomaru complain about what he was going to do with both him and Rogue. The blonde gritted his teeth and snapped his eyes shut knowing why he had collapsed . . . lack of sleep. He shuddered out a sigh as the regret of not listening to his wife seeped back inside of him._

"_Damn it . . ."_

_He slowly opened his eyes once again and pushed himself up until he was standing there in the dark abyss. His footsteps echoed as he slowly began walking, to where that wasn't completely sure. He could feel his head slightly pounding, probably a headache he was having outside of his dream from his lack of sleep. Suddenly he halted in his track, the laugh of a little girl echoing behind him though when he turned to look there was only the black hue trailing out behind his as it was doing in front of him. He pulled his eyebrows together and even slower this time began to push himself forward. Again the girl's laugh echoed out around him louder this time. He gritted his teeth just now realizing whose laugh that was._

"_Daddy! Daddy come play!"_

_The white dragon slayer was so reluctant to turn around, he didn't want to see her, his little girl for he knew just how much pain would strike through him if she was there, and even if she wasn't he was sure it would still be there as if the voice were mocking him telling him that she was so close yet so far away for his hands to hold onto her. Thinking it over Sting turned only his head and from the corner of his eye he could see his daughter's blonde hair behind him. He shifted himself to fully look at her and a fragile smile came to his face. His little girl was dressed in a bright yellow sun dress with lime green trimming on the bottom of it and around her short sleeves, one he remembered Rufus making for her some time ago while a pair of white sandals adorned her feet, little plastic flowers attached to the sides of them. Her beautiful blonde locks of hair were tied back with a light green ribbon and her bangs framed her face making her look even more adorable to her father. Again she thrust the ball in her hands up towards him as she smiled that smile Artemis had always told him matched his own._

"_Come on daddy! I wanna play with you!" She giggled._

"_Peyton . . ." He breathed out reaching down towards her._

_Suddenly the darkness behind her enveloped her and made it seem as if she faded away right before his fingers had a chance to brush over her cheek. A slight gasp escaped his lips as he quickly retracted his hands and watched the image of his baby girl fade away. He gritted his teeth and snapped his eyes shut feeling as if the darkness was mocking him, that darkness that seemed to represent his own weakness and inability to protect something so precious right there in front of his own two eyes. He collapsed to his knees and buried his face into his hands hoping to hide his tears from the taunting blackness._

"_I know . . . I know damn it . . . she's gone and it's my fault . . . I know she could be dead and I know it's my fault! I know damn you!" He shouted, his voice rising in volume after each pause._

"_Sting?"_

_Quickly his head shot up and he looked over his shoulder, his sapphire eyes widening at the sight of his wife standing there trying to reach him, though being blocked by some sort of invisible wall that rippled as her petite hands slid down it. Those emerald eyes he fell in love with bore into him as tears rimmed her eyes, something he hated so much to see. Stumbling to his feet he ran over and pressed his own hands to the wall. He hated this, loathed this feeling of being so close to her and not actually being able to touch her. It didn't even seem as if her hand was being blocked from his that's how thin the wall was but still he couldn't feel her, he could only feel a cold sensation run through his fingers as he gently scratched at the wall wishing it wasn't there splitting them apart._

"_Artemis . . . I'm so sorry Artemis." He breathed out._

"_It's not your fault Sting, please don't blame yourself." She whispered._

"_No . . . I should've listened to you. I'm sorry Artemis, because I didn't I'm unconscious and not able to be out looking for you and Peyton." He clenched his hands into fists as each word choked out through his lips._

"_It's okay Sting, please just stop."_

"_Peyton . . . please even if you're just an illusion, a dream, please tell me my little girl's is ok. I want to hear you say it, I want to hear those words in your voice." He pleaded pressing his forehead against the barrier between them._

"_A . . . dream? Sting Peyton is fine, I refuse to let anything happen to her but I can assure you I'm not just an illusion in your dream." Artemis assured him making his eyes go wide._

"_You're . . . you're really her?"_

"_To an extent yes." She answered with that gentle smile on her face._

_Sting struggled to hold back his sobs as the feeling and urge to hold and hug his wife grew even more knowing that it was actually her standing there before him. It was almost like that myth he had heard once, the one where he was told that true soul mates had the ability to slip into each other's dreams and share them. At the time he found completely ridiculous but now he was oh so grateful for it, more than anyone could possibly understand. He felt even better now too knowing and hearing that his little girl was safe as well. Artemis leaned in closer to the wall blocking them from each other, her face twisting into one of hurt. She didn't want to hear her husband crying and struggling like this. She slid her hand over the wall as if she brush her hand over his face right there to comfort him but as she got was a rippling of the wall and her palm pressing flat against the barrier that she wished she could destroy herself._

"_Sting; please it's not your fault if anything it was mine. I was the helpless one who was closer to her at the time. I couldn't protect our daughter." The brunette sniffled feeling herself about break down into tears._

"_No! It's not your fault at least you were there to do something . . . I . . . I was just hiding away in Rogue's room when it all first started if it hadn't been for you yelling Peyton's name I . . ." His voice trailed off as he looked away from her face and down towards his feet._

"_Mommy! Mommy wake up! Mommy!"_

_Both Sting and Artemis looked up into the black abyss where it had seemed the voice was coming from, the voice of their little girl shouting for her mother to wake up. When the blonde look back down towards his wife it seemed as if she was fading away, leaving him and growing further away from him once more. He jolted forward hoping he'd get lucky and go straight through the wall but he was simply held back as his beloved looked back at him and stepped away from the wall, her eyes holding something that made her seem so helpless an innocent to stop herself from being pulled away from the man that she loved._

"_I'm sorry Sting. I don't want to leave you but . . ."_

"_Just tell me where you are. Our little girl needs you more than I do right now." He said his chest hurting at the fact that he was willing to let her go so easily after having her so close once again._

"_I don't know . . . I had been knocked out most of the ride to this place. It's hidden and buried in the woods covered by shrubs and thick vines. They have us locked in a cell and there are no windows in the small and concealed back room. I can't tell you where we are I'm so sorry Sting." He could hear her sob feeling worthless and helpless once more and it made his heart plummet in his chest._

"_Artemis it's ok, if you can't tell me you can't. Please . . . I don't want to see you like that. Go back to our little girl ok? I promise . . . I'll find both of you and tell Peyton that when I get you two back home she's getting a whole day with her father, no interruptions or anything I promise." He said forcing a smile onto his face._

"_O-Ok . . . Sting I'm scared . . ."_

"_I know Artemis . . . I'm coming for you I swear I'll find you both."_

"_Mommy! Please get up!" Peyton's voice echoed out above both of them making Artemis seem even hazier as she slipped out of their shared dream._

"_Sting I love you!" She shouted before completely slipping away from his sight._

" _. . . I love you too Artemis."_

* * *

><p>Instantly Sting's eyes snapped open and he jolted up in bed, the blanket flying off of his top half that ceased to bear any clothes. He looked down at himself confused as his chest rose and fell rapidly. Slowly his eyes trailed up to lock with those of Celestine's advisor who had his eyebrow raised looking over Sting curiously.<p>

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He muttered unfolding his arms and walking to the side of Sting's bed.

"Exactly why am I shirtless?" Sting muttered looking out a crossed his room for his missing piece of clothing.

"The medical mage said you were over heating so it had to be taken off." The fire mage explained pouring him a glass of water. "Drink this you're probably dehydrated and have a dry throat from sleeping with your mouth hanging open."

The blonde frowned at that comment but still took the drink anyway to wash away the scratchy feeling in his throat. He placed the glass back down onto the night stand and threw the blankets off of himself. After having a dream like that he wasn't planning on waiting any longer to find his wife and daughter. The screams at the end that had made Artemis disappear frightened him and made a cold chill run down his spine. He was afraid to know why his daughter had been yelling in such a way. Totomaru was quick to push him back onto the bed though earning a scowl from the white dragon slayer.

"You shouldn't immediately jump up from bed. You'll become dizzy and end up falling over." The advisor warned.

"I'm fine." Sting grumbled ignoring the purple dots in his vision. "I need to find my wife and daughter."

"You need to relax. At least wait until Rogue comes back from Phantom Lord before you go off again. I don't need you leaving and then having a chance of passing out in the woods where no one is around to help you. It shouldn't be too much longer before you 'brother' returns anyway and we already sent him a note with the bracelet attached to it. I also warned him that you had passed out since I didn't know if you would be up before he got back."

"That's just great, make him panic more and make him think I attracted some form of illness." The blonde grumbled pushing himself off of the bed again before Totomaru had a chance to push him back down again.

"Why is it you always have to be so stubborn?"

Sting ignored the man's annoying grumbling as he stalked over to his closet and pulled out a fresh shirt to pull over his head before slipping on the blue trimmed jacket that rested on his wife's broken vanity. His eyes gazed over the shattered glass and his teeth grinded together only thinking about what had happened in this very room. He hadn't even gotten close enough to see if Artemis had been injured before she was taken away in that carriage. To be honest he was just now realizing the damage that had been done to their room since it was his first time being in here since the kidnapping. His fingers brushed over the edging of the mirror before he turned and walked out of the room, Totomaru curiously following him tow, a puzzled look upon his face at the king's suddenly quiet behavior. Sting stopped and pushed open the door in front of him, the room on the other side littered with indents of magic residue that was similar to his own. The blonde shuddered as he could only picture what had happened inside his daughter's room as she clumsily tried to protect herself with his magic she inherited.

"You're highness are you feeling ok? You're not going to pass out again are you?" Totomaru asked slowly inching forward just in case.

"No . . . I'll stay until Rogue gets back but I'm immediately leaving after he arrives. I'm not making them wait any longer for me." Sting whispered.

Totomaru nodded his head even though Sting had his back to him. Slowly the blonde walked up to the small sized bed and lifted one of the stuffed animals up from it spot among the pile of them. His cerulean eyes gazed over the white stuffed dragon, the one that his daughter had loved so much. Hugging it to his chest as if it were his own prized possession he sat down on his daughter's bed and shuddered out a breath that he hoped would disguise his oncoming sobs.

"Sting-"

"I'm not going anywhere. Go back to Celestine before she ends up trying to drain anymore magic from people . . . I just need some time alone."

With a curt yet hesitant nod of his head Totomaru disappeared from the doorway leaving Sting alone in his daughter's room to finally breakdown and grieve for his missing daughter and wife. Clutching the stuffed dragon closer he looked out the window in his daughter's room, the one that had been shattered and grinded his teeth.

"Peyton . . . I'll make sure none of this ever happens again to you . . ."


	9. Chapter 9

**Dragon's Dismay with Absent Family**

**Chapter 9**

Artemis's eyes flew open as tiny hands shook her back into her conscious state. She grumbled and quickly sat up, the sound of her daughter's voice pleading for her to still get up next to her. Slowly the brunette opened her eyes and noticed one of her captors standing outside of their cell. She was quick to wrap her arms around both Peyton and Rio and hold them close, a harsh scowl melting itself upon her features. From here it looked as if this one was Xander, the one who drove the carriage here and warned them about Sting falling unconscious. He stood there on the other side of the bars, a frown imprinted on his lips. He was staring straight at her intently and it sent a cold chill down her spine.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"I thought you'd like to know what they had planned for each one of you." He whispered as his hand moved towards the cell door.

Artemis watched a key dropped in his hand and turned into the lock clicking the door open. The man walked in and closed the door behind her before shoving the key back into his pocket. The two little ones crawled behind Artemis afraid and the brunette put her hand up in warning. Xander took that as a signal to stay by the door to which he surprisingly obeyed the command. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked down at his feet. For some reason he was definitely off from the last time he had came in here, he was more calm, less cocky and he had dropped his attitude. To the Sabertooth queen this seemed odd, she didn't know whether he was acting for the sake of trying to get close or if something was seriously wrong with him. She slowly rose to her feet in case she had to move fast enough to avoid him if he attacked her but it was then that she remembered that magic didn't work in here and even if it did his magic was nowhere near being helpful to attack with.

"Well?" Artemis hissed out defensively.

"You're daughter is being sold to a wealthy man to become a maid for him when she is older, you'll become a slave in the northern continent for a well known plantation, and your little niece here will be killed for her eyes, something that's highly wanted on the black market at this current time." Xander explained while running his hand through his dark blue hair.

"W-What? Mommy I don't want to get separated from you! I wanna go home and I wanna see daddy!" Peyton shouted gripping onto the sleeve of her mother's dress tightly while Rio seemed completely out of herself after hearing that it had been planned for her to be killed.

"You won't Peyton . . . I won't let them take you or Rio from me." Artemis growled, her eyes not leaving Xander's figure once.

Xander narrowed his eyes before fully closing them and running his hand through his hair once more. He took a step forward only for Artemis to fling her hand up towards him again. He quickly stopped and pressed his lips into a fine line. His brow crinkled and two lines appeared on his forehead. He seemed frustrated and the brunette couldn't seem to figure out why this was. He definitely seemed different about him, why was he talking to them anyway? What use would it do him to tell them what's to happen to them anyway? Then it hit the queen that he was also the only one that had come in here this whole time that Artemis and the two little ones had been locked up. Slowly she lowered her hand and stood up straight with proper posture, something she was forced to be taught shortly after getting engaged to Sting.

"Why go through all of the trouble to tell us that anyway? Why are you the only one coming in here to talk to us and tell us what is planned for us anyway? What do you have to gain from it Xander." She asked calmly.

"Nothing, I have nothing major to gain from it but you do. You want out of here don't you? You want to go home to your husband and continue your lives peacefully then I'm willing to ask for your trust . . . your highness." Xander replied bowing slightly.

"How should I believe that I can trust you after you were the one to drive us here to have us locked up? You never looked willing to help us when you came in here earlier." Artemis snapped.

"I know that but still . . . look I don't like having to do this we're all being forced to do this but the others seem to think that the bribe we were given is actually going to happen. I don't want to do this to you your highness and I'm willing to help you out of this in exchange that you will help me and my own family, my wife and my little boy. Their lives are being threatened and if I didn't help to kidnap you our boss would have killed them. I'm sorry your highness but that is the truth, I have no reason to lie about such a thing."

The desperation in the blue haired fellow's voice actually caught Artemis off guard. From the look in his eyes it was easy for her to tell that he was indeed telling her the truth. Suddenly the Queen began to feel sympathy towards this man before her and she drew in a slow and deep breath. She took a step forward and pushed Peyton and Rio back gently when they tried to follow. She drew her hands up to Xander's shoulder and his golden eyes snapped up to met with her olive hued ones. His eyebrows pulled together confused by her actions but the brunette smiled softly at him.

"How old? How old is your little boy?" Artemis asked him.

"I'd say about the same age as the two behind you. I can't say I know what he looks like right now, I haven't seen him for a few years now ever since I was taken away to start working for our boss. Last time I heard about him he had fallen ill with a fatal disease. I don't even know if he's alive anymore." Xander choked.

Artemis frowned and gently pulled the man into a hug. She knew it must have been hard for him, not being able to see his own child that could possibly now be dead. Artemis felt upset when Peyton came down with a small cold but to think of what would happen if she had caught a deadly virus. She truly felt sympathy for Xander and was ready to believe that he was going to help her.

"I'll trust you Xander and I'll help you and your family. I'm sorry to hear about your little boy though."

"Thank you your highness this means a lot to me."

Xander clasped his hands around one of Artemis and bowed out of gratitude. His change in attitude made the brunette smile but she could see that her daughter and niece were still iffy about this whole idea with the way they were huddled together. Artemis beckoned them closer and they hesitantly obeyed her clasping onto her dress as they looked up at Xander with big beady eyes. The dark blue haired male smiled down at them and then looked back up at Artemis with a serious look upon his features.

"Our boss was planning on coming to get you today so that he could take you to your destined locations. We were told that he knew you but not the little ones." Xander explained.

"Knows me? Knows me how?" Artemis asked.

"I'm not sure but he's supposed to be here at any time so it's either I get you out now or you're never getting out."

He turned around and quickly unlocked the cage with the key he had in his pocket. Swinging the door open he waved his hand telling them to come out but the door behind him opened before Artemis and the other two had a chance to even take one step. All three of them froze and the eldest female looked behind Xander to spot her other three kidnappers coming in through the door, Azazel, Conner, and Ryu. Azazel was quick to step forward and grab Xander's shoulder pulling him back before slamming the cell door on Artemis's face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He snapped.

"She insulted me so I was going to show her who she was messing with is all." Xander lied without a flash of panic on his face.

He quickly pulled a dagger from the inside of the long jacket he was wearing and held it up for the other three to see. Artemis eyes widened but Xander was quick to flash his eyes to her signaling her to play along with what he was doing so that neither of them would get hurt in anyway. Azazel didn't seem to be buying it though but when Conner came up and slapped a hand over Azazel's shoulder the man backed off and breathed out a violent sigh. Artemis let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding and back away from the cell door pulling Rio and Peyton with her to the back wall. Ryu walked up to the door and grabbed the bars with his one hand, a devious smile forming onto his lips. Artemis eyes narrowed at him threateningly and she shoved the two little ones further behind her.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"Still feisty eh? Well that will change soon because our boss is just outside and he is just dying to meet a pretty little thing like you. In fact why don't you go escort him here Xander." Ryu said as his eyes flickered over to driver of their group for only a mere second before going back to her.

Xander nodded his head and swiftly made his way out to the front of their little hideout. Ryu pulled out a key when he disappeared and opened Artemis's cell door. The moment the door opened Artemis flung her hand up creating a shield around them. With the door open her magic was in good use but her vision blurred and she collapsed to her knees quickly after that shield shot up. Artemis had went longer then this without using her magic but she assumed that because the bars were blocking the magic from flowing inside of her that that's what was making her weak, that her magic hadn't reached certain parts of her body for a long period of time. Before she almost passed out her shield shattered and she leaned over on all fours. She heard one of them hovering over her laugh while Peyton grabbed onto her shoulder.

"Well, well, you look a little weak there your highness." Conner sneered leaning over her as she looked up in-between her strand of hair to see them.

"Screw you!"

"That's not how a Queen should talk now should she?" Azazel mocked bending down to grab Artemis arm.

"Leave Auntie Artemis alone!"

The sudden swarm of shadows in front of Artemis caused her and Azazel to jump back so that they wouldn't get hit with any of them. The brunette watched the black blob waver in front of her before her eyes snapped over to the little raven haired girl next to her, shaking. Artemis's eyes widened in shock that Rio was indeed using magic. That only concluded that the bracelet she was missing wasn't what protected her the night they were kidnapped, Rio really did have her own magic, magic that must have been dormant until now since she had been pushed at the moment of her using it. It was just like how Artemis was; her magic didn't come out until she was pushed to protect Natsu the day Pyre had been burned to the ground by her cousin Celestine's advisor Totomaru.

"D-Daddy?" Rio stuttered drawing her hand back quickly and clutching onto her aunt. "Was that daddy? Did he come and find me?"

"I'm afraid not my little one, that was all your doing, your own power you inherited from your daddy."

Artemis froze at the sound of that voice. That voice that cause so much trouble in her past, the voice of the man that had almost killed her if it weren't for her blue haired cell mate all those years ago. He was the one who had someone kidnap Celestine, the one who tried so hard to take over everything by destroying each kingdom one by one. Slowly her eyes drew past the three who spread out for the man to see her, Xander by his side. Her breath hitched and she tugged on both Peyton and Rio's arm hiding them behind her without a second thought. She wasn't going to dare let this man touch them.

"It's been such a long time my dear, I'm sure you've missed me haven't you?"

" . . . Jose . . ."


	10. Chapter 10

**Dragon's Dismay withy Absent Family**

**Chapter 10**

Artemis eyes' stayed wide as she looked upon the former king of Phantom lord. Like a rush of water all of the tragedies and the horrible memories that Jose left her with flooded back into her mind. The dark damp and cold cell that he had locked her away in and the fire that crumbled Pyre, Natsu's home, and that was still in the midst of repairing some of its building's and other things. The guilt that ate her back then when that kingdom burned down suddenly came down and she gasped as if it were a physical object piercing her chest, straight through her beating heart. Jose walked forward and it took Artemis a second before she flew to her feet and pressed Peyton and Rio to the wall behind her as if just hiding them behind her being wasn't enough. Just the presence of this man made her wish that these two weren't with her right now seeing him. Jose had caused her, Natsu, Sting, and many other people enough pain and she wasn't about to let her daughter nor her niece get caught up with him. How Artemis could only now feel for Gajeel who had to put up with this man for so many years after his father disappeared.

"It's been far too long Miss. Elise, oh I'm sorry or should I say Mrs. Eucliffe." Jose's lips curled up into a gruesome smile that made a chill run down Artemis's spine.

"I forgot . . . I forgot you had gotten out of your rotten cell after Rogue had put you in there." Artemis whispered taking a gulp.

"Well you see a king deserves better conditions than that."

"You're no king! Gajeel's already taken your place and someone like you doesn't deserve such a title after what you did to all of us. I'm surprised these guys would have such nerve to help someone like you." The brunette spat at him.

"Why you-!"

Jose held his hand up to stop Azazel from speaking any further. Artemis's eyes scanned each man behind Jose but when she landed on Xander her gaze softened to let him know that what she has just said had nothing to do with him. He gave a faint nod in return something only Artemis was able to catch. She could feel Peyton's grip on herders tighten while Rio's hands shook and Artemis due to her slightly inherited dragon hearing could hear the tiny whispers from her rave haired niece as she kept whispering for her mother or father to come and save her. How she truly felt for the little one and how Peyton had her and Rio didn't have any of her parent's here to help her.

"There is no need to start anything. Besides I really don't care about that brute taking my throne let him have it. I'll just replace someone else, maybe a certain blonde and raven haired one and just run that whole kingdom myself-"

"Sting and Rogue would die for that kingdom before letting you even lay eyes on their thrones!" Artemis snapped earning a stinging slap a crossed her face from the man in front of her.

"Some nerve for a prisoner to speak such a way to their buyer. You know I'm starting to rethink my ideas about what to do with you, of course your precious daughter will still become a sickly maid while your niece will become a part of the afterlife when we take her eyes but you, I'm sure we can spare YOU under one condition that is. Once I become the king of your kingdom you can remarry me and become my queen." Jose hummed amused by his own thought.

"As if I'd even think about something as revolting as that! Marry a beast like you? You would be dead on the floor as soon as Sting found out you even laid a finger on me. Plus I would rather rot away in that cell you shoved me into so many years ago then marry you."

The smile on Jose's face fell immediately and he reached forward gripping Artemis's arm pulling her closer to him. The Sabertooth Queen struggled to break free as she was dragged from the cell after him. Peyton and Rio ran towards her crying but Ryu and Azazel had already picked them up and slugged them over their shoulders. Panic suddenly coursed through Artemis's veins as she began to worry about the two little ones. Such a stupid thing to do on her part and get Jose angry. Of course it would only lead to her getting separated from them and that was something she had been trying to avoid.

"Mommy! Let Mommy go!" Peyton shouted, tears slipping from the beautiful green jeweled eyes she inherited from her mother.

"Auntie Artemis!"

The brunette struggled as every fiber in her being tried to break free from Jose to get to her little girl and her cousin's little girl. She was dragged back out into the main room of the little hideout as Jose's underlings carried the little girls out behind them. A cold rush of air hit her making chills run over Artemis's skin while goose bumps formed. She couldn't hear Jose's instructions over the crying of Peyton and Rio but she knew that they weren't good as she watched the two little one's get thrown into the carriage Jose had arrived in or so she assumed. Her green hues flicked over to Xander for desperate help and the dark blue haired man nodded swiftly and quickly understanding and letting her know that he would do something to stop them as soon as he could. She could see Peyton and Rio trying to squirm their way out of the carriage but it seemed to have annoyed Ryu too much since he had decid3ed to electrocute the two like he did the first time he stuffed them into a carriage.

"No! Stop that! Don't hurt them please!" Artemis begged giving Jose a struggle to pull her away from the carriage.

Ryu grinned at her sadistically before raising her hand again. She was grateful that Xander had stepped in and grabbed his hand before the two little ones had been shocked again; it was bad enough he had already made them pass out. She could hear Xander coming up with some excuse as to why he stopped them but it only earned a grunt from Ryu. Azazel turned and followed Jose and Artemis out into the woods wherever they were dragging her off too. She gave Xander one last pleading look before he was completely out of her sight. It was dark out, probably a different night since it definitely didn't seem like just a few hours that she was stuck in there. They didn't take her far before Jose threw her down to ground and she fell with her cheek bashed against the dirt. Slowly she looked up and could see the moonlight gleaming against one of Azazel's knives. She remembered Ryu saying something about him liking to use things for target practice so she assumed that instead of being a magic user he was well talented with knives and daggers instead. Jose snatched the knife from Azazel's hand and stalked towards Artemis with it.

"Boss what are you doing I thought we were going to sell her too?" The tattooed man asked taking a step forward.

"I change my mind the kids will be enough especially the one with the ruby eyes. With how much those are wanted on the black market right now it should be enough to repay what were losing with her anyway. I'm sure your little cousin would love to hear what's going to happen to her little girl right? Serves her right for being so troublesome as a worthless maid back at my kingdom all those years ago, but don't worry you can tell her that her daughter went quickly and painless, well that is if you ever get back there." Jose hissed in her face as he drug her closer by the collar of her dress.

"Rogue will have your head if you hurt his little girl! He'll make sure your punishment is worse this time when he gets you!" Artemis snapped.

"Well that's if he can find me anyway, but they'll have to find your body dumped out here first my dear. I never got a chance to end you the way I wanted to all those years ago thanks to that blue haired brat that got in my way so I think I'll just take the pleasure in letting you bleed out here!"

Artemis gasped and looked down where there was a sharp pain coming from her side. There Jose had stuck Azazel's knife into her side and the internal crimson liquid seeped out instantly staining her dress. Jose didn't even have the decency to pull the weapon out from her side after she collapsed onto the floor. He backed away and smiled cruelly down at her as she gritted her teeth from the searing pain. Azazel went to go retrieve his weapon but Jose told him to leave it and that he could buy a new one after they gained their money from the little ones. Artemis glowered up at them and watched them walk off. Slowly she reached down and pulled the knife from her side by herself but of course she still didn't have enough energy to use her magic to heal herself. A groan pressed past her lips from the pain again as more of the red liquid spilled out onto her dress and dripped down onto the ground staining the dirt as well.

"Damn . . . help me . . . Sting . . ."

***Sting's P.O.V.***

The blonde was exhausted and he had only been hanging around the castle since he woke up from his black out. He was becoming irritated waiting for Rogue and he was about ready to get up and leave again to go look for his wife and daughter. He sighed; nothing seemed to keep him busy. He had tried cooking himself something when the castle chef went out for his break and of course that started a mini uproar with Orga who had to go and tell Totomaru he had left his room. Thank god for Rufus fixing his advisor's mistakes. Then there was the incident where Celestine was almost just kidnapped . . . _again. _He had just finished taking the two guys Totomaru asked him to take and brought them to their third man that the blonde had caught outside when he jumped from the window with Celestine hung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He was lucky enough to have been strolling past her window at the time it happened to catch the kidnapper. Sadly enough that only made him wonder why he couldn't have been there like that when his wife and daughter had been taken from him. He inhaled sharply and shut his eyes closed tightly. He couldn't think that now he had to focus on finding them wherever they were and getting them back to their home here in the castle.

"Damn. . ." he muttered standing from his and Artemis's bed.

He was growing bored waiting here for so long. Even Totomaru was doing more than him at the moment and that was pissing him off greatly. He made his way over to his wife's vanity and picked up the picture frame sitting there in front of the mirror. His thumb brushed over the faces of Artemis and Peyton who sat beside him in the photo. It was one that Yukino had taken one day after his daughter's privet lesson. He smiled faintly and then looked down at the remaining photos of Artemis and Peyton sitting on the vanity in which he wasn't in. This he frowned at and clutched the picture that was in his hand before raging and throwing it at the already broken mirror shattering it more and then cracking the picture frame with it. He reached up and pulled at his hair yelling angrily at himself while his good hearing picked up footsteps rushing down the hall. His door flew open as Rufus and Totomaru came running in to find the distraught king trying to control his anger once again.

"Sting . . ." Totomaru grumbled while eyeing the broken pieces of glass on the floor that the maids had just finished cleaning not too long ago.

"Your highness it'd be best if you didn't make such a racket like that. You'll make some of the servants think that someone is breaking in again." Rufus sighed.

Sting just glanced over at them before flopping back down onto his bed again. He looked out the window a crossed the room and frowned at the moon. How long had it'd been anyway since Artemis and Peyton had been taken from him and Rio had been Taken from Rogue and Celestine? What was it, two days? Oh what did it matter what mattered was that they were still missing and instead of finding them he was sitting here on his bum doing absolutely nothing! Rufus walked over and proceeded to pick up the pieces of glass on the floor before fixing the frame that had been on Artemis's vanity. He heard another pair of footsteps advancing towards his room, they weren't running in a panic though just simply walking and they stopped right in his doorway.

"You can't stay out of trouble for only a few hours while I'm gone can you?"

Sting blinked and looked over at his 'brother' who stood in the doorway now returned from his trip to PhantomLord. The blonde frowned and shrugged letting out a puff of air before standing up. Now that Rogue was back he could finally go and continue searching for his wife and daughter. Unfortunately he'd have to light his own way down the path he had marked the trees on since it was dark which meant a depletion of magic energy before he bumped into his wife's kidnappers.

"Whatever, did Gajeel manage to help you at all?" Sting asked changing the topic of conversation.

"Yes and no I suppose. The bracelet you found that was sent to me was the biggest help really. They found one lead but nothing major came up. Gajeel told me to come back and check on you since we heard you past out. He'll send over information when it turns up." The shadow king answered in possibly the longest sentence to ever come out of his mouth.

"We'll that gets us nowhere. I have to go anyway I think I found the path they were on. I promised your wife's advisor I'd wait for your return before leaving again and I've been getting antsy just sitting here doing nothing to help my wife and daughter." The blonde grumbled earning an eye roll for the fire mage behind him.

Sting brushed past the Shadow King and walked out of his room with Rogue in tow. The raven haired male followed Sting to the back doors of the castle before walking out into the cold night air. It was just light enough for sting to see where the entry way was to where he needed to be going but as soon as they were far enough in sting had to emit light from his skin so that they could see where they were walking. Totomaru and Rufus had watched them leave but of course stayed at the castle, though it was a surprise to them that Rogue never took a moment to check on Celestine, then again it'd be best to not let him know that his wife had almost been kidnapped again at this point in time.

"Where are we even going?" Rogue asked.

"I marked the trees when I ran back to the castle to give the bracelet to Totomaru. I was going to go back but that's when I passed out." Sting explained as he scanned the trees around him for the dents he left.

Rogue gave a simple nod at the explanation. Walking further down the path the 'Brothers' came a crossed the part where the path split off. Sting walked off to the one on the right and began making his way down. Sting paused for only a few moments as Rogue looked down at an empty spot in the dirt. Sting knew that it was the same spot the bracelet had been in but it was strange how Rogue was able to pinpoint exactly where it was when there was nothing there to indicate the bracelet's resting place. The blonde grew irritable after walking for some time, the path almost seeming as if it were leading them nowhere. He tried telling himself that it was just too dark for him to see if they were actually getting anywhere; he wasn't emitting that much light anyway for if he did he was sure he would have felt tired already.

"Are you sure this is the right way Sting?" The shadow dragon mused leaning up against something shrouded in vines.

"Yeah Rogue I'm sure. Rio's bracelet was down this path." Sting grumbled.

Sting let the light around him fade before he walked over and leaned against whatever Rogue had been leaning against as well except he jolted forward when it shifted behind him. Quickly lighting himself back up he realized he had been leaning against a doorway that had been carved out for the wooden door to fit there. Sting cracked it open to find torches lighting the way to an open space that made it seem as if someone or a few people lived here.

"Sting Over here!"

The blonde followed Rogue to a back room where a single cell room sat. Sting's eyes widened as he could smell nothing but Artemis and Peyton filling this room. It was strong too so he could only assume that they had been only recently removed from this cell. He could tell that Rio had been here as well which was why Rogue was seemed a little off, a little too angry for Sting's liking. Nothing seemed off about the cell at least but even if it didn't show any signs of violence he still couldn't be sure what happened to his little girl and his wife in here as well as Rogue's little girl. Sting turned and walked away from the cell. It wasn't like it had much information to offer anyway but he was glad to at least have the scent of his wife and daughter to track again. He and Rogue rummaged through the rooms of the little hideout but didn't find anything of much value to them or finding their family. Walking back outside still empty handed to an extent Sting could now smell that Peyton had been out here but her scent seemed to have faded off rather quickly.

"Damn. . ." He muttered.

"Sting don't you smell that?"

"What the smell of our daughters fading quickly and not being picked up again, yeah sure."

"Stop that, I meant the blood you idiot." Rogue grumbled.

"Blood?"

It was faint but Sting quickly picked it up. He quickly brushed past Rogue and followed it through the bushes as he and Rogue maneuvered under branches. The smell of the crimson liquid became stronger and Sting scrunched his nose in disgust. He only made it a little farther before he paused for a moment and then picked up the pace, his nose picking up another scent merged with the scent of the blood. His heart beat hard against his ribcage and he could hear Rogue stumbling slightly to keep up with him. Finally coming to a small clearing, a rather very small clearing, he froze looking down at the blood trail seeping into the dirt from his feet and followed it up to the body it was coming from. Slowly his eyes locked with chestnut hair and emerald eyes that were dull and half-lidded as if she were about to pass out. Sting quickly bolted forward stumbling over his feet as panic rose within him.

"ARTEMIS!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Dragon's Dismay with Absent Family**

**Chapter 11**

Artemis coughed a few times and she could feel herself fading away into unconsciousness. No matter what she tried, which wasn't much, she couldn't get her wound to stop bleeding and she was losing too much blood at the rate that it was coming out. Her breathing had changed rate in the speed in which she breathed in and breathed out. It hurt like hell when she did breathe. Her blood had already traveled and made a trail to the end of the clearing. It stained the once brown dirt and colored it a sickening red. She tried to drag herself to a nearby tree to help herself stand up but she wasn't making it far. She rolled onto her back and groaned before her ears picked up the rustling of tree branches and other foliage around her. She turned her head to the side and they met with a pair of black boots that emerged from the bushes along with another pair of gray ones behind them. Slowly her vision raised and her heart skipped a beat as her eyes met with those beautiful sapphire ones.

"ARTEMIS!" Sting shouted bolting forward towards her.

Her husband collapsed beside her quickly wrapping his arms around her and curling her up to his chest. His left hand flew down to her wound gently grazing over it causing a small groan to escape her lips. Artemis gripped her hand onto his jacket trying to pull herself up so that she was sitting. She now realized that Rogue had been the other one to emerge from the bushes with Sting. Looking up at the raven haired man she couldn't help but to picture poor little Rio, the one who had been the most scared out of all three of them and then when looking at Sting the image of her own little girl flashed before her eyes forcing tears to spill. She cupped her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes shut tightly while leaning on Sting's shoulder trying her best to hold back sobs.

"I'm so s-sorry. I couldn't . . . I couldn't do anything. Rogue I'm sorry I couldn't protect her, I couldn't protect Rio and I couldn't protect Peyton. He took them; he stabbed me and then took them away. He left me here to die thinking you wouldn't find me." She choked out as best as she could, her mind still slowly becoming fuzzy from the blood loss.

"Easy Artemis your hurt, please don't strain yourself. Now who took Peyton and Rio?" Sting asked gently running his hand through her hair.

"Jo . . . . Jo . . . se . . ." She panted and her eyes flicked to Rogue who she could tell was burning up inside with pure rage. "I'm so sorry Rogue . . . I didn't mean for Rio . . . to get taken . . . I'm so sor-"

"I don't blame you for this. I'm just grateful that you were there for her and by her side when neither I nor Celestine could be. It's not your fault Artemis." Rogue whispered. "Do know which way they went?"

Artemis shook her head no. She had been dragged away from them before they took off in the carriage. They weren't going to leave without Jose after all and he had been busy playing Mr. Stabby with her out here. She felt too weak, way too weak for this right now and her pain was sliding a crossed her body with every passing second making her body go numb and leaving a miserable feeling hanging over her. Sting picked her up and held her bridal style in his arms. She could hear them talking about something but it was so hard to make out when their voices were fading and becoming so low to her.

"I want to go after Peyton but I can't just carry Artemis around while she's bleeding like this." Sting sighed.

"You shouldn't be leaving her at all at this point. She probably needs you there to comfort her after having someone attempt to end her life even if it hasn't been the first time. I'll go look for Rio and Pey-"

"No!" Sting snapped cutting Rogue off. "I want to get my hands on that dirt bag! I won't let them live after trying to kill Artemis and kidnapping my daughter!"

"You think I'll just let you beat all of them up yourself? Last time I checked they had my daughter too." The shadow king growled stepping forward dangerously.

". . . Guys . . . stop . . ." Artemis breathed out instantly catching Sting's attention.

"Whatever, I have to get Artemis back to the castle." The blonde grumbled.

Sting paid no mind to the mutters coming from his 'brother' behind them as he followed them back out to where the little hideout was. Upon reaching it though a dark blue haired man stood in the clearing, his clothes all tattered like he had just been in a brawl. Artemis smiled knowing who it was but of course Rogue and Sting were only thinking the worst right now. The shadow dragon was quick to step in front of Sting and herself knowing that the blonde would be more focused on protecting Artemis if this guy were to attack them.

"Your highness. . ."

"Take a step closer and you'll regret it!" Sting growled.

"No Sting . . . it's ok, he won't hurt us." Artemis whispered.

"Not like I could anyway. I already told you my magic isn't for attacking." The man muttered.

"I know that Xander."

Xander smiled and stepped forward disregarding the threat. The battered man knew he had to be cautious around the Sabertooth kings for if he made the wrong move they would attack him without mercy at this point. He was lucky enough Artemis was there to protect him and calm them down slightly this time. Sting was still on edge though, after stressing out and trying to find his wife and daughter in which his daughter was still missing, he wasn't about to let anyone else lay a finger on his queen.

"Xander, what happened to you?" Artemis forced out from her throat.

"I would think you'd be a little more concerned about yourself your highness. I'm not the one who's bleeding here." Xander snorted. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring them back with me. I almost had them too but Azazel had to be the prick who figured me out before I had a chance to escape with them. Please forgive me your highness."

"It's alright Xander; you tried as hard as you could. Jose isn't one to be messed . . . with . . . ugh Sting, I can't hold on . . . much longer."

"Ok sweetheart I know I'll get you home. Rogue take this guy with us . . . as long as Artemis trusts him I'll let him be for now."

Sting quickly let the light glow off his skin as he quickly made his way back down the trail. Xander put up no fight in letting Rogue drag him along back to the castle. By the time they reached the back garden Artemis had no sense left in her. She was only gargling random things now, not even full words. She cringed at Sting's loud voice as he shouted for Rufus and Totomaru, the blonde quickly soothing Artemis seeing that she didn't like the volume of his voice. The two seemed to have been waiting at the back door since they came rushing out before Sting even finished calling them. Totomaru was quick to aid Rogue in helping with Xander while Rufus helped Sting tend to Artemis's wounds once she was placed down onto the grass.

"Have you healed this yourself at all?" Sting asked looking over the wound as best as he could through the ripped fabric.

"I couldn't . . . I grew weak when I last used it. The cell they had me in, the bars, they were made of some weird material that blocked my magic from flowing throughout my body. I went to go put up a shield and it . . . it made me feel all weak from my magic not reaching parts of my body. If I tried to go heal myself I don't think it would do anything anyway plus . . . I'd just pass out anyway." Artemis explained, most of it just gargles anyway.

Sting gave a curt nod and before he even opened his mouth Rufus was calling the medical mages to the garden. Along with them Artemis could see Weisslogia, Minerva, and Riku coming out to join the crowd. The medical mages knelt down beside her and began working their magic on her wound. Two of them worked on the fatal spot while the third one checked for anything else that may have been fatal; she only said that Artemis was in need of water and food after the wound was tended too. The brunette groaned, if that were the case then what was Rio and Peyton going to be like when they came back home? She squeezed her eyelids down trying to hold back the tears and only opened them feeling a hand go to her forehead, Sting's hand.

"I know what you're thinking. Stop acting so hard on yourself ok? I'll find our little girl I promise and Rio will come home too. You did well, they needed someone to be there for them and you did that." He whispered down to her before leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"I know but still . . . . too be honest I think Peyton would have been strong for Rio even without me there. She sure had her temper every time Xander came in . . . I can only wonder where she gets that from." Artemis coughed before giving off a small smile.

"Very funny Artemis . . . by the way who is that guy?"

"He was forced to work for Jose . . . his family was threatened and he asked me to help them if he helped me. He was trying his hardest to help get Rio and Peyton away from them once I got separated from them. Sting . . . he has a wife and a little boy he said was around Peyton's age. I couldn't stand to hear that a little boy like that and an innocent woman was being threatened . . . especially by Jose. Please don't hurt Xander; he's trying to help us." Artemis's voice was now raspy along with being gargled.

". . . Okay sweetheart . . . I'll trust him. You look weak and tired. Get some rest now and your wound will be almost fully healed when you get up."

Artemis nodded her head slowly and hesitantly let her eyes close. Sting sat there beside her until he heard her breathing pattern change to tell him that she was asleep. He brushed her hair aside before standing up. He knew Rufus would make sure she got back to their room so there was no need to waste his breath on that. He turned on his heel to see Riku clinging to his father's leg sniffling and muttering something about not crying because his father didn't cry. This of course brought a smile to Rogue's face. It seemed like Minerva had grown attached to the little boy as well since she wouldn't step away from him even when Rogue said she didn't need to be there if she didn't want to be anymore. His father and Totomaru were surrounding and keeping an eye on Xander. Leaving Rogue to have some time with his son, Sting walked up to Xander and frowned down at him. Xander narrowed his golden orbs up at Sting and slowly stood up.

"It seems my wife made a deal with you. I'm sorry if I exploded but I'm sure you would do the same thing if you wanted to protect your wife after finally finding her and worrying about her."

"Yeah you're right, I would act the same but the fact is I haven't seen my family for a while now if your wife explained the full story. I have no intentions of harming any of you. If anything I wish to help . . . I want to be set free. Please let me help you." Xander pleaded, Sting could see his eyes flicking behind him to look at Artemis laying there.

"She trusts you so I will too, for now anyway. You make a wrong move and I will have you locked up. You can start helping by telling me where they're taking my daughter and my brother's daughter." Sting said sternly, almost as if her were talking to one of his own guards.

"Of course your highness . . . Rogue's daughter, she's . . . I hate to say this but they're planning to sell her off, have her killed first and sell her for her eyes on the black market. As for your daughter, Peyton, they want to make her into a peasant, a hard working maid for anyone who's willing to pay enough. The auction, it's being held not too far from Phantom Lord and I'm sure King Gajeel doesn't know a thing about it. It's being held in a cruel little town, on the outskirts of the kingdom that broke out of Phantom Lord's government a long time ago. I'm . . . I'm sorry I could get your daughters back here before the carriage got too far away, I tried your highness I really did." Xander explained and curled his fingers to make fists.

Sting let his eyes flutter shut and curled and uncurled his fingers trying to calm himself. He knew Rogue's good hearing probably let him hear everything that was just said as well. He couldn't waste time losing his temper at this point especially if all of those things Xander just said were true. They needed as much time as possible getting to that village. Sting looked over his shoulder at Rogue and both of them shared a quick nod understanding each other perfectly. The blonde looked back at Artemis who was now past out on the garden grass and his eyes softened. His wife had been through enough, it was time for him to play his main part in saving Rio and Peyton. Taking a deep breath his eyes locked with Xander's golden ones once more and he gave a curt nod.

"Thank you . . . I'd ask if you came with Rogue and I to this village. Anything more that you need to tell us will be important. Rufus, bring a carriage around quickly. Father please look after Artemis for me. Rogue . . . let's go get our daughters back." Sting said, a sly smirk melting to his lips as he looked his brother dead in the eye.

He wasn't letting this go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dragon's Dismay with Absent Family**

**Chapter 12**

Sting usually didn't like transportation and neither did Rogue. They did have motion sickness but every time they were to get in a vehicle they made sure to take some pills or something to ease their illness before getting into the carriage. It was a good thing too because he didn't have time for the after affects of his motion sickness when they arrived in that village Xander was taking them too. Rogue had lent the man a cloak so that he wouldn't be easily recognized by Jose or the other kidnappers when they did arrive there since he was the one driving the carriage. From what he had told the two about the auction they were probably going to still have some time to find their daughters before it started. They were driving there in the middle of the night after all and the auction wasn't until tomorrow. As much as he would like to rush off and find Peyton he was probably going to need some rest too when they got there before they started looking, but he only promised and hour's worth of sleep to Rogue, an hour and half was as far as the blonde was pushing it.

"We'll definitely have to find Rio before the auction starts." Rogue growled.

"I know, she won't be alive by the time the auction starts if we don't make it in time. I'll send Xander to go with you. He'll probably know where they'll be keeping Rio which is probably separate from Peyton since she's been planned to become someone's maid. How sick, my little princess a maid." Sting spat.

"What's wrong with maids?" Rogue asked.

Sting blinked and realized the rudeness of his statement. "Sorry Rogue, you know I didn't mean it like that." Sting sighed. "It's just. . ."

"Sting. . ."

The blonde slowly nodded and looked back out the window. It seemed darker than what is was supposed to be, not even the dim light of the moon was able to let Sting see the outline of the trees. It was odd, sure they were going near Phantom Lord but now that Gajeel was running things it never seemed that gloomy around here anymore. Though it could have been that way due to the circumstance in which the tri were coming in this area for. It took a while to reach the village. The very tip of the sun was poking out over the horizon when Xander knocked on the carriage wall and told them that they had arrived. Sting and Rogue shuffled further into their jackets just in case anyone peeped through the tiny window on the carriage door. They had tried to wear the least fancy thing they had to this place hoping to not stand out too much but even with wear what they were they still sort of stuck out like sore thumbs.

"I live here actually. I was told after the auction I could go and see my family but now that I ran away from them we can go there and stay there at my place for a little while. I know it's not what you two are used too because of your castle but my wife will do anything to show you the best hospitality." The two heard Xander say from outside.

"Don't worry about it; as long as it's a place to hide until we take action we appreciate it." Rogue replied louder since Xander didn't have their special hearing.

The carriage only took a few more turns before it came to a halt and Xander's head appeared through the tiny window on the door. Sting and Rogue were quick to rush inside the small building before anyone spotted them and the woman inside became startled and hid her child behind them, her little boy that looked a lot like Xander. The frightened look on her face made Sting freeze and frown. It was too much like Artemis and he never like seeing or having to picture his own wife with such a frightened and upset look upon her beautiful features. He blinked and watched as the woman reached for a cutting knife on the counter but she dropped it as soon as Xander rushed inside and slipped past the two kings.

"X-Xander?" She stuttered.

Sting looked away out of being polite when the two shared an embrace. It really must have been such a long time since the two had been together. To think sting couldn't stand so few days away from Artemis he could only wonder their pain since it seemed that they were separated for so much longer. Sting only looked back up when he heard Xander talking to his little boy. Man, what was with all the reminders of him not having his family together right now? It pained him; Sting could only wish it were him holding his little girl right now. Xander's wife looked back up at the two and frowned again

"It's ok Ivory, I'm helping them. I've gotten into quiet a pinch lately and I'm sorry. I'm helping them to get their own children back. Dear, these are the Kings of Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney." Xander told her.

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry! Please forgive my rudeness from before your majesties!" She bowed politely and the flustered look on her face could only remind Sting more of his own wife.

The blonde walked forward and grabbed her shoulders straightening her back up again before smiling softly down at her. "Don't worry about it. I've heard you and your little one have been struggling without Xander here. I understand your actions."

"Yes . . . some man, he seemed familiar but he just came in one day and took Xander away threatening our lives." Ivory whispered while placing a hand on her son's head.

"Well you won't have to worry about it for much longer. My wife, Queen Artemis, seems to have made a deal with your husband. We'll help you and your family since he's helping us to get our daughters back. You won't have to live like this for much longer." Sting assured her.

This seemed to bring tears instantly to Ivory's face as she flung her arms around Xander and Sting could hear her mumbling something about being so grateful and how someone was watching over them. Rogue walked up next to Sting and put a hand on his 'brother's' shoulder. Sting turned his head and gave a faint nod to Rogue. By the time he looked back at the two Xander's golden orbs were locked on the two kings again.

"We don't have many rooms, just one guest room. I don't need any rest I'd rather spend time with my family before we leave. One of you can take our bedroom and the other can take the guest room for now." Xander told them.

"Thank you, we appreciate it." Rogue said and gave a curt nod before the two stalked off to the bedrooms they were directed too.

Rogue let Sting have Xander's room for the hour or hour and a half that Sting promised he would sleep for. Sting made his way into the rather small room. For a commoner it would seem big but he was royalty, he was used to the big rooms since he was just a little boy but he wasn't going to complain. These people were going out of the way for him and Rogue, for their family. Now that he thought about it, Xander's wife seemed like too nice of a person to live in a village that was considered to be cruel. He couldn't wait to see what the others were like though. If any of them were going to put high money on his little Peyton he was going to kick their teeth in, well that was if he didn't reach her before the auction started. If the auctions starts before he gets his hands on Peyton Sting was going to have to think quickly about how he was going to free his little girl. Sighing at this thought he trudged over to the bed and crawled under the thin blanket. For now a good rest wouldn't hurt and his eyes immediately shut the moment his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>"St . . . ng . . . ting . . . Sting!"<p>

The blonde bolted up from his spot in the bed and his sapphire eyes shot up to see Rogue hovering over him at the bedside. He quickly looked out the window to see that the sun had risen higher in the sky a lot more then it was before he fell asleep. He quickly shuffled out of bed and fixed his jacket, something he had forgotten to take off before he fell asleep and quickly slipped his boots back on.

"Seems like you needed more than just that hour and a half of sleep." Rogue muttered.

"Oh great, how long have I been out?" Sting panicked trying to find a clock among everything else in the room.

"You only slept and extra hour longer then you wanted too. Don't worry; we still have plenty of time just calm down."

The blonde sighed in relief and ran a hand through his hair trying to flatten it just a little to make it look presentable. Hearing a knock on the door the two kings turned and looked to find Xander walking in with a pile of clothing articles in his arms. The dark blue haired man threw them down onto the bed and then pointed at the clothes that the two were already wearing. Sting looked between what he was wearing and what was on the bed. He could tell that the clothes on the bed seemed fit more for a commoner which is what he and Rogue were trying to pretend to be though the clothes they were currently wearing still seemed a little too fancy even if it was the blandest thing in both of their closets at home.

"be better if you wore these to blend in better." Xander explained.

"Probably." Sting agreed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Once you two change we'll get going to where Rogue's daughter is being held. Peyton is probably somewhere else but she'll be safe still for now. It'll be best if we get Rio before they, well you know, and then well go for Peyton."

Sting agreed with the plan. As much as he wanted to go after Peyton Rio was in more danger of her life being taken away while Peyton still had some time before she was sold off as a maid in the auction. Quickly Xander left the room and Rogue took one of the outfits to go change back in the guest room. Sting threw off his outfit and slipped the less flashy one on. He wasn't used to wearing the dark colors but he had no choice at the moment. He slipped out of the room leaving his other outfit there and smiled at Ivory and her son when he walked into the kitchen.

"I made some food. It's probably not the big banquets or whatever you're used to but-"

"Don't worry about it. You don't have to do everything for us. Just letting us stay here for this short amount of time is enough." The white dragon slayer smiled and took one of the plates of food off of the counter.

The meal was small like Ivory had said, one piece of sausage, two strips of bacon, and a small portion of eggs scrambled. Sting smiled down at the plate. It definitely wasn't what he was used to but it was so simple he still loved it. He sat down at the table and began to eat as his 'brother' walked out in his change of clothes with Xander behind him. The two took the chairs on either sides of him and sat down to eat their morning meals as well. There were moments when Xander's son would come up handing Sting some of his toys. The little champ was awfully sweet. Ivory had taken his plate to the sink for him but his head turned when he heard a knock on the door. Ivory was quick to be the one to get it knowing that neither her husband nor the Sabertooth kings should risk being seen. The blonde looked over at Rogue. The two may have been far from the door but it was times like these that their dragon ears came in handy.

"May I help you?"

"There's been a change in plans. Everyone is to meet at the central square in ten minutes. That's when the auction begins." The man at the door had said before Sting and rogue heard his footsteps recede.

Sting froze in his chair. They only had ten minutes before Peyton was to be sold. That wasn't enough time to get Rio and make it in time to save his daughter as well. Rogue new this too. They had to change plans and they had to think of something fast. Sting bowed his head pressing his forehead to the table as his finger intertwined with his blonde truffles of hair. Ivory came back with a grim expression on her face and Xander dropped his fork down onto his plate. It seemed like the golden eyed man was able to catch a little of that small conversation as well.

"Change of plans I guess . . . I'll go with Rogue to get his daughter. Ivory will take you to the central square but you still have to stay low. If Jose is there he'll notice you instantly unlike the rest of the village." Xander sighed.

"That would work well but how am I to get Peyton out of there still?" Sting asked looking back up at Xander.

"I'll help. I just need a little bit of money and I'll get your daughter out of the auction for you." Ivory butted in. "Your wife has offered to help our family so I want to help you too just like my husband."

Sting smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I may have some in my change of clothes I left back in the room. Looks like we have no choice now."

Standing up he walked out of the kitchen and hurried to the room to rummage through the pockets in his clothes. Only five-hundred jewel. Sting knew that these people in the village were poor but there might be others that will be there that might come from other places, people with a lot more money than just five-hundred jewels.

"Here."

The blonde turned and looked to see Rogue holding more money in his hand. Looking it over it would probably help to give them a total of a thousand five-hundred jewels. Slowly the blonde took the money and smiled up at the Shadow dragon slayer before patting him on the shoulder.

"Thank you, you go get Rio, Rogue. She needs you and fast before her life is ended too short."

"Right . . . Sting, be careful." Rogue replied, his ruby eyes showing deep concern for his older 'brother'.

"Always pal."


	13. Chapter 13

**Dragon's Dismay with Absent Family**

**Chapter 13**

Sting watched as Xander drove off, Rogue inside the carriage heading to where Rio was being kept until she was to be taken away for her eyes. The blonde sighed and turned to look at Ivory who was finishing wrapping a cloth around her head to hold her hair together, her son at her side. Sting frowned. He didn't want to force her into doing this, he didn't want to put her life in more danger then it already was. The girl shoved the money in her small purse and took a hold of her child's hand tightly.

"Thank you again for doing this." Sting said.

"Of course, I wouldn't like it if my child was being sold off plus like I said your wife made a deal to help us so I want to play my part in this too." Ivory smiled and began walking down the cobble-stone pathway towards Central Square.

Sting followed her and looked around as others began to emerge from their own houses making their way in the same direction that he and Ivory were heading in. he could fee a growl rising in his throat. To think so many people would show up at something so wrong, the buying and selling of actual people and who knows what else. To think people would also think of buying something such as eyes for their color which was to cast the life of a little girl. Sting truly felt sorry for Rio, for Rogue and Celestine alike as well. He didn't like how any of this was playing out at all. Due to the town being so small it wasn't too far of a walk to reach Central Square. There Sting saw a wooden stage, small enough to fit two people on, three if one of them were a child like Peyton. Everyone was gathering around the front of it, Ivory had suggested that they stayed towards the back though. If needed she had made sure that they stood close to an alleyway for Sting to hide into.

"Try to wait it off until the price goes up a little bit before you throw in your bid. We may not have much but hopefully it'll work. If not I won't have any other choice but to go up onto that stage and take her away." Sting whispered under his breath.

"Of course."

The blonde hid himself at the entrance to the alleyway just behind them. The auction started only a few minutes after they got there. There were a few vases, and paintings, reasonable things you would see at an auction. The White dragon slayer could feel his heart beat faster with each item that was sold off though. The only good thing about it though was that the prices for the items stayed low, lower than the amount of money they had brought which made Sting happier than you would know.

"Item eighteen, Peyton Eucliffe, princess of Sabertooth."

Sting sapphire orbs shot up and they widen upon the sight of his believed little girl. Shackles rested around her ankles and wrists and the sight of bruises and marks on her skin made his blood boil. He almost bolted forward towards her if it hadn't been the look he got from Ivory that stopped him. He growled and slowly backed away. Peyton's beautiful green eyes that resembled her mother's were dull and she had red rings around her eyes that showed she had been crying and it still looked like she was. She wasn't wearing the nice fancy royal nightgown she loved so much but dirty rags just like a peasant would wear. Sting didn't like the sight of his little girl like that at all and he was only hoping that the money they had was going to be enough to help her get out of this pinch. Quickly the bidding started and the money slowly rose. Sting was willing to go out and hit everyone that was raising their hand to buy his daughter. It was clearly stated who she was and yet these people had the nerve to go and bid on his little girl, his princess. His eyes darted down to Ivory as he listened to the bid get close to the amount of money they had.

"A thousand five-hundred jewels!"

Everything went quiet for a few moments as Ivory yelled out her bid. Sting grew hopeful as no one else raised their hand a yelled a number. Slowly he took a step forward and locked his eyes with his daughter's who looked directly at him. Her eyes grew wide and he smiled at her nodding his head that everything was going to be ok. As he heard the bidding slowly coming to close the sight of another hand made his heart drop down into the pit of his stomach.

"A thousand eight-hundred jewels!"

Sting faltered in his steps and shuddered a breath. That was it, his daughter was about to be sold to someone else now. He looked over at Ivory who looked back at him with tearful eyes. The sudden sight of that made her look like Artemis standing there about to cry at the loss of her daughter. He couldn't stand the thought of that at all. Quickly he looked back at Peyton who seemed frightful now and was holding her chained hands to her ears. Sting turned on his heel and ran down the alleyway turning the corner and making a right. He ran until he came a crossed another alleyway, at the end of it he could see a straight run for the steps up to the wooden stage. He had no other choice, this was the last resort he had come up with and it was the only one he had left to use. Making his way closer he now could see Jose and a two other men standing around him were hiding behind the stage, smiles on their faces as the bidding went higher. The two looked like two of the four men that had kidnapped Artemis and Peyton. Knowing that Xander had been one of the kidnappers as well he assumed the last one was where Rio was staying until her eyes were to be sold at this terrible auction. Sting was sure to go back and give all of them a beating like no tomorrow once he got Peyton to safety. Quickly he emerged from the alley and ran up onto stage scooping Peyton up and holding her close as he jumped off and shoved his way through the crowd that was now in an uproar.

"Daddy!" Peyton yelled clutching onto her father's clothing tightly.

"Someone stop that thief!"

Sting growled as he heard Jose yelling from behind him. Cracks of lighting erupted around him as he ran and knives were appearing at his feet. Sting ran past ivory and gave her a look to get out of there before something happened to her or her son. The blonde rushed away from the crowd where some had listened and were chasing after him. He didn't care if he got hit with anything as long as none of them got to Peyton. He ran a hand through her hair to try and soothe her and keep her from panicking anymore then she already was. He knew that Peyton had been through enough so the faster he got her to safety the quicker he could let this all end. He looked down at his little girl as she shifted and looked up at him with those innocent emerald eyes. He smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead dodging yet another knife thrown at his feet.

"Don't worry baby girl, Daddy has you, you're safe." He whispered.

"You're ok daddy . . . you really are ok." He heard her sob.

"Of course I am, how could you think otherwise?" He chuckled.

"The m-maids said you weren't well that you were ill and then one of the kidnappers told us you collapsed and . . . and . . . and mommy kept w-whispering your n-name d-daddy. I was s-scared." She stuttered.

Sting frowned and held her daughter close reassuring her that nothing was going to happen. He looked over his shoulder to find that he had grown a good amount of distance between him and that crowd. He knew it was a risky move to do that but it seemed to be working out well. He could only hope that he hadn't caused Rogue too much trouble by doing that. He knew Jose was probably going to have to go check on Rio after that. Quickly the blonde rounded a corner and slowed down before coming to a complete stop and putting his daughter down. He took a hold of the shackles and grabbed them with both hands before emitting a light that broke them in half. He was going to have to leave them around her ankles and feet for now but at least it let her move more freely than before. He knelt down in front of her and smiled running his fingers through her hair again which let him see how dirty her face really was. He was sure they probably did this after Peyton had been separated from Artemis because even if she didn't have her magic like he remembered she still wouldn't of let anything happen to Peyton for her to get like this. He removed the top of a box that held a few fruits in the bottom of it and picked Peyton up placing her inside before picking the lid back up.

"I know you're scared baby but you have to stay hidden in here ok? No matter what do not come out and do not make a sound if you hear anyone coming. If they do happen to find you then you know what to do. You're daddy's girl and you have daddy's magic. Use it like I've taught you how to so far ok? I'll come back for you I promise but until then stay in here. I love you baby." Sting leaned forward and kissed her forehead before placing the lid of the box on top.

He ran to the end of the alley and looked back to stare at the box for only a few moments. His dragon ears could hear Peyton rustling just a little bit until nothing came from the box. He assumed she was only getting comfortable. After waiting a little longer he turned and left leaving his daughter there praying she would stay safe hidden away. He turned and made his way back the way he came. He had a scare to settle with Jose and he was determined to end this one way or another. He had enough of this man terrorizing other kingdoms, even now when he wasn't even Phantom Lord's king anymore. Passing a few streets by it wasn't long until he heard two pairs of footsteps behind him and lighting and knives being thrown at him again.

"Damn . . ." he grumbled looking over his shoulder and skidded to a halt turning on his heel as light crawled up his throat. "White Dragon's Roar!"

The beam of light shot out at the two behind them causing them to either duck or roll out of the way. Sting took this chance to get as far away from them as possible and back to Central Square. Once there he could see Jose clearly still standing on the stage but he had Ivory and her son hostage kneeling down before him as Xander was slumped down onto the ground. His eyes widened as he watched a knife being taken to the little boy's throat. Raising a hand, Sting shot a blast of light directly a Jose who backed away giving distance between him and the two hostages. Leaping up onto the stage sting stood between them glaring harshly at Jose, and if looks could kills, well Jose would have probably been dead a long time ago.

"Well you came back empty handed. How nice to know you found a place to hide your precious daughter and you made it just in time to save these worthless people as well."

"You call them worthless when you don't even know the meaning of living! Every person's life is valuable and yet you go around killing whoever you please as long as you get your way. Any life is valuable and I'm going to give you so much pain for what you did to my little girl you're going to regret even stepping in for Metalicana when he disappeared! For stabbing my wife and trying to sell my little girl as someone's personal maid. How sick can you be?" Sting growled.

"What are you going to do? Lock me away like your little 'brother' did? Pathetic idea I'll only get out again. Though I am surprised you were able to find your precious wife. I was hoping she'd bleed out and die so that I could have finished what I started all those years ago." Jose chuckled as Sting's eyes flashed dangerously.

"No . . . I'm gonna show you what looking death in the eye really means."

Stepping forward, Sting's skin flashed and white scales replaced parts of his human flesh while his pupils turned in vertical slits and his fangs became slightly sharper than they already were. He could hear Xander scrambling up onto the stage to get to his wife and child, his hands probably working hard to untie them and get them out of there. Sting's eyes only looked away from Jose for a quick moment to see that the two men chasing him had finally caught up and were standing there with them.

"Azazel . . . Ryu . . ." He heard Xander growl.

Ivory and her son were rushed to leave as Xander held stood in front of the two henchmen and Sting took on Jose. The only thing that worried Sting was that he remembered Xander saying that his magic wasn't for fighting. Sting was never told what his magic was but that was enough to make him worry and only hope that Xander knew what he was doing against those two. Jose's lips quirked up into a sadistic smile and he held his hand out sending what looked like a purple ghost out towards Sting as he yelled "Dead wave". Sting rolled out of the way and shoved himself forward tackling Jose hard while yelling out a battle cry and throwing himself off of the small stage along with Jose. They both hit the ground hard and Sting grabbed Jose's wrist holding him back so that the knife he was holding didn't hit him. He nailed Jose in the jaw with his hand lit with a globe of light. He wrapped his hand around his jaw and shoved his head back into the ground causing an indent in the cobble-stone. Jose was able to use his other arm shoving Sting back slightly so that he was able to get his other arm free to wing his knife only clipping the fabric of his shirt. Sting flipped backwards off of Jose allowing himself to get back up onto his feet. The blonde backed away though when he saw one of the guys Xander was fighting being flung in his direction. Sting shoved his hand out in front of him and blasted a light at Jose and the man who was flung at him. It hit them sending them backwards. Out of the dust cloud though a knife was thrown nailing Sting in the right shoulder. The white dragon hissed and growled in pain while grabbing his shoulder. Sting ducked under another one that was aimed right for his head and ran off to the side which ended up having himself back to back with Xander who was struggling with the other one who had been shooting lighting at them.

"This is a pain." Sting grumbled trying to put pressure around where the knife stuck out from his shoulder.

"At least you have magic that can attack people." Xander shot back.

"Aw what's wrong your highness? I thought you were going to show me what looking death in the face meant?" Jose mocked stalking towards him only to be stopped by shadows latching onto his feet.

Sting blinked and smiled slightly seeing his 'brother's' magic go to work on trapping Jose though his smiled dropped and was replaced with shock as he saw Rio was the one shifting the shadows. The little girl also had bruises and marks on her skin but they seemed a little worse than Peyton's, she was planned to be killed after all. The blonde was relieved to see that Rogue was able to get to her on time. He turned his head and saw his 'brother' walking up to them, Peyton in his arms fast asleep. Even if Sting had told her stay there in the box he was still happy that it was Rogue that got her out of there so that no one else would be able to find her.

"Nice to know your little girl can finally use magic too." Sting grinned earning a faint smile from the shadow dragon.

"Yeah, well looked like you could use a few extra hands." Rogue shrugged placing Peyton down to lean against the stage as she slept. "How 'bout we work these guys out together?"

"Couldn't agree more; let's show them what these twin dragons are made of Rogue." Sting said his eyes flashing with that hint of excitement.

The blonde couldn't help but to feel like his old teenage self at that moment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dragon's Dismay with Absent Family**

**Chapter 14**

"White Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!"

Sting and Rogue punched their fists out sending their blast of shadows and light straight at Jose and his two other henchmen. It caused dust to fly up and a loud bang and explosion to surface. Sting collapsed to his knees after that one and Rogue wasn't too far behind him. Watching the cloud of dust disperse Sting was relieved to finally see that Jose and his men had dropped and didn't look like they were getting back up. The blonde crawled his way slowly over to the little girl who had stayed sleeping like a rock against the stage. He grabbed her and pulled her to him holding her tightly and rocking her back and forth. Rio had dropped out of the fight the moment Jose had broken free of her shadows and she had joined Xander and Peyton near the stage. She ran over to her father and hugged him tightly.

"Looks like it's over, you won." Xander whispered leaning his head back.

"Yeah . . . Artemis will be glad to hear it and she'll be happy to see her little girl again . . . looks like your family can stop suffering too."

Xander only let out a strained laughed at that and nodded his head slowly. Sting looked over at Rogue and smiled as he held his own daughter as well. Taking Jose and his men back to Sabertooth was going to be a pain though with the injuries they had right now. Sting reached up and pulled that knife out of his shoulder groaning at the pain. He pressed down on it and shifted slightly and making sure Peyton wasn't in an uncomfortable position.

"Daddy?"

He looked down and watched as those sleepy green eyes blinked up at him. Sting chuckled and leaned down to kiss his princess's forehead. She giggled slightly and pushed herself away from him. He watched as her eyes widened seeing his wounded shoulder. Tears brimmed her eyes and he pulled her back to him sighing. She could be just like her mother when it came to seeing him hurt and he didn't like it. He didn't like seeing either of his girls cry because of him.

"It's ok Peyton, daddy will be alright." He whispered stroking her hair. "It's all over; no one's going to hurt you. You'll get to go back home and see mommy again."

Peyton nodded slowly and clung to his jacket. Townspeople were being to come and see what had happened and Ivory and her son were the first to come the closets to them to see if Xander was alright. Peyton shifted in his arms and stood up slowly before holding her hands to his wound. Sting looked confused at first until he saw a blue glow emit from her hands. His eyes widened. That was Artemis's magic. He had thought she only took after his magic. Did Artemis know about it too or did he just not know because he was never around her?

"I'm mommy's daughter too. Mommy doesn't know about this cause I just found out I can heal things but I took after both of your magic." Peyton said and slowly pulled her hands away. "I'm not as good as mommy but I hope that stops the pain and the bleeding daddy."

"It feels a lot better. Thank you Peyton." He said and hugged her closely, his right shoulder not preventing him from moving his arm anymore.

"Sting . . ."

The blonde looked up at Rogue and nodded. He didn't need to speak for Sting to know that he wanted to go home. The blonde did too. Slowly he stood up and cradled Peyton in his arms refusing to let him go. He looked down at Xander and his family and tilted his head to tell them to follow. They were going to have to stuff Jose and his men in the carriage. If anything Sting would walk home holding Peyton if there wasn't enough room.

"Daddy . . ."

"What baby?"

"I miss you. . ."

". . . I missed you too, you and mommy both more then you can ever know. You will see more of me I promise . . . I'm sorry I haven't been a good father lately Peyton."

"Its ok daddy, you have to work. Mommy says that and I understand . . . I'll have to do that one day too right?" Peyton asked.

"Maybe but hopefully you'll get more time with your family then I did." Sting replied.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too princess."

* * *

><p>Sting carried Peyton to Artemis and his room. He didn't even stop to let the healing mages check Peyton, not when the little girl wanted to see her mother so badly. He shoved the door open with his shoulder and placed Peyton down on the bed where Artemis still slept. Her wound was completely healed like he thought it'd be. He watched as Peyton took Artemis's arm and shook her to wake her. The brunette stirred and rolled over groaning. The blonde chuckled.<p>

"Mommy! Get up mommy!" Peyton shouted.

"Ugh five more minutes Peyton . . . . Wait, Peyton?" Artemis whispered letting her eyes slowly open.

The brunette turned over and her eyes widened seeing her daughter smiling down at her while her husband stood at the edge of her bed. She bolted up and flung her arms around the little blonde haired girl. A tear slipped from Artemis's eye and Sting reached out to brush it away with his thumb. He sat down onto the bed and hugged Artemis placing his chin on her shoulder.

"You're both here now and I'm going to make sure it stays that way from now on. I'll never let anyone take you two away from me again. I love you both so very much." Sting whispered into Artemis's ear.

"I love you too Sting. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry we fought I just . . . I'm sorry." Artemis sobbed.

"Don't be, you were right. I'm the one that has to be sorry. I swung at you, I almost hit you and I would have regretted it too if it weren't for my father. Artemis you know I would never purposely hit you or hurt you in any way."

"I know Sting . . . I know." Artemis whispered.

The door to their room opened and medical mages walked in rushing over to see if Peyton was alright and quickly tended to her wounds. Sting chuckled when his daughter pushed them away and showed them that she could heal herself. Artemis was even startled by this and was confused as to why Sting wasn't. He quickly explained how he knew and it earned him a playful slap on his bad shoulder from Artemis. The medic mages finished healing Sting's shoulder and Peyton's injuries. Food was brought in for Artemis and Peyton and the two scoffed it down, manners or not and Sting couldn't help but to laugh and hold his girls tightly. He had his family back and that was all he wanted. They were safe and he wasn't going to let them go ever again.

* * *

><p>"Oh! Daddy! Can I get it! Can I!? Can I!?" Peyton asked jumping up and down in front of a store window.<p>

Sting laughed as he looked at the toy crown in the window. He knelt down and ruffled Peyton's hair. It had been two months since he had brought his daughter home and their family became whole again. Peyton was finally getting the day out with her father just like she wanted too.

"Sweetheart you already have your crown at home made of real gold you know." Sting told her.

"But this one has a purple gem in it daddy!" Peyton pouted pointing at it.

"Then I'll have one especially for you with a purple gem alright?" Sting sighed.

"Well . . . I guess so, but it has to be that shade of purple daddy!"

"Such a demanding little girl." Sting huffed and picked her up.

"Well I can only wonder where she gets that from."

Sting spun around and rolled his eyes at his wife that stood with her hands on her hips. The brunette chuckled and walked forward leaning up to peck her husband on the lips. She had gone off to go look at something and had left Sting with Peyton for a few moments. Of course now had to be the time she came back just to hear the ending of that. How Sting hated her smart remarks. He put Peyton back down and watched as the little girl ran off down the street almost getting lost in the crowd.

"Peyton not too far sweetheart!" Artemis shouted.

"I know mama!"

"Come on Artemis give her a break. She'll be fine." Sting said wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Yeah she'll be fine; you say that now and the next thing you know she'll be taken away again." Artemis mumbled.

"Hey, don't joke about that, you know I don't like it. I know you've been a little paranoid and have been watching almost every move she makes but don't say things like that. Just relax a little alright?" Sting sighed.

"Yeah ok that's easier said than done." Artemis grumbled and tried to walk away.

"Hey come here."

Sting pulled her back and kissed her cheek. She tried to pull away but he only held her tighter and she couldn't help but to smile then. She laughed and tried to tell him to stop but Sting wouldn't listen. Finally he stopped only when he heard his daughter giggling and singing at them.

"Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes me in a baby carriage!"

Artemis blushed lightly and Sting laughed quietly in her ear. The little blonde haired girl swayed back and forth with her father's inherited smile as she held her clasped hands behind her back. Artemis folded her arms a crossed her chest and Sting leaned over poking his daughter in the forehead telling her that if she kept that up she wouldn't get her crown. She pouted but even as Sting said that he couldn't help but to smile which showed Peyton that he really didn't mean it. Artemis smiled softly at the scene before her before turning as a castle guard came running towards them yelling Sting's name. Artemis frowned and so did Sting as Peyton clung onto her father's jacket knowing what it meant and she did not want him to leave, she wasn't going to let this happen again.

"King Sting you're being requested for-"

"Sorry, please tell them I can't attend. I'm spending a day with my family and I don't want any interruptions." Sting told the guard before he even had a chance to finish what he was going to say.

The guard blinked and then smiled and bowed politely telling him that he would send the message. Artemis watched the guard leave before turning and looking down at Sting with a smile as he ruffled his daughter's hair and beamed down at her. Peyton laughed and hugged her father. Artemis probably couldn't begin to understand her daughter's joy in hearing that her father wasn't going to leave her this time.

"Well then, how about lunch then baby girl? You pick the place, anything you want." He told her.

"Alright! I know exactly where I want to go! I want to go to that restaurant mommy told me about! The first one she and daddy went together at!" Peyton said.

"Then that one it is." Sting said and watched as his little girl ran off in the direction of the said restaurant.

Artemis rolled her eyes and began to follow Peyton. She smiled up at Sting when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She was really happy that he had changed, it was something different for a change and ever since he actually has been getting himself some sleep things have been a lot better. Something must have snapped inside of him once she and Peyton had been taken away from him. She wasn't saying that she was glad it happened because she wasn't but she was at least glad it helped Sting to open his eyes and see what he had been doing wrong. Ever since then Peyton was able to get to see her father more just like she had wanted. Jose and his men weren't going to be bothering anyone ever again either. Sting had made sure he was securely locked away this time and had twenty-four seven watch on his cell. That man wasn't getting out with his life if he tried to escape again.

"Hey babe?"

"What Sting?" Artemis asked keeping her eyes on the little blonde just up ahead."

"You think we can have another baby?" He asked causing the back of his wife's hand to hit his chest.

"I love you Sting but no."


	15. Chapter 15

**Dragon's Dismay with Absent Family**

**Chapter 15**

**Epilogue**

Artemis sighed as she spun the champagne in her glass. She looked up and smiled at her daughter as she danced in the middle of the ballroom. The white dress that Artemis herself wore to her own wedding flowed around Peyton as she twirled around her own husband. Her little girl had grown into a beautiful young lady, her blonde hair flowing down to the middle of her back as her green eyes sparkled along with her glistening white smile. The brunette laughed as Peyton's little brother Denzel ran out into the middle of her dancing sticking his tongue out at her. Even after telling Sting no this still ended up with another kid, a little boy that Artemis would never regret having. Denzel had Artemis hair and Sting's eyes, the oppiste of what Peyton had. The blonde female laughed and shoved her brother gently before hugging her husband. Hearing a heavy sigh behind her Artemis turned and rolled her eyes at her husband. After all of these years he still managed to have that handsome look to him. He looked more like father now though, his hair a slightly lighter shade and slight stubble formed around his chin. Sadly though it was a shame that Weisslogia had passed on not too long ago too and was no longer with them.

"Knock it off already Sting. Can't you see how happy she is?" Artemis whispered.

"I know but still . . . my little girl grew up too fast." He pouted and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Besides I can see you being one of those mothers crying at her son's wedding complaining how her little boy grew up to fast."

"No I won't, you're just trying to turn it on me." Artemis sighed rolling her eyes.

"Well still he just . . . erm, something just feels off about him . . . I told her to pick someone-"

"Sting why is it you were allowed to marry a commoner but it's so bad because your daughter does it? She's in love and he's not going to hurt her. He's a sweet boy so stop." Artemis sighed and sipped her champagne before walking away from her husband.

Sting grumbled and slowly followed after her. He still kept glancing over to his daughter and her husband in the middle of the dance floor. Of course once Peyton began to date boys Sting became one of those protective fathers that didn't like half the boys she brought home even if they were actually sweet. Artemis always had to be the one to keep her daughter from being embarrassed. They were basically like the normal stereotypical parents, the only difference being that they were royalty and that was about it. The day Peyton came home and told them that she was engaged Artemis could see how badly Sting was struggling to hold in all of his questions and just congratulate her. She of course lectured him for still knowing what he wanted to do after Peyton left the room. Artemis rolled her eyes remembering such a thing and looked back at her daughter quickly who had stopped dancing with her husband and was now talking with Xander. After everything he did for them Artemis had to do something so she offered Xander a job as her advisor and allowed his son and wife to stay in a guest room at the palace where they still currently lived.

"You know if you really think about it this wedding is just like ours way back when." Artemis hummed placing her glass down onto one of the banquet tables.

"I guess so." Sting shrugged and took his wife's hand.

"Dance with me, like we did at our wedding." Artemis asked turning around to face him pulling him towards the dance floor.

Sting blinked but still followed his wife out into the middle of the floor. He spun her around before placing one hand onto her waist and the other into one of her own hands. Her feet followed and stayed in sync with Sting's as they slowly danced to the music and Artemis couldn't help but to laugh quietly as she remembered that this too was the exact song they danced to together at their wedding. Slowly Artemis let her eyes trial up to look at Sting and for a brief second she could picture him, looking exactly the way he did on their wedding day. It somehow brought tears to her eyes but she smiled softly.

"Hey are you ok?" Sting asked quickly removing his hand from hers and cupping her cheek.

"Yeah . . . I'm . . . I'm perfectly fine." She whispered and leaned her head upon his chest.

She moved and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Sure it may not have been the right way to be dancing at that moment but neither of them cared. Both of them felt like they had slipped away and became their old selves again, young and happy. For Artemis she never thought anything like this would happen for her. To go from a girl living in Magnolia struggling to take care of her father when her mother died when she was young, to becoming the queen of Sabertooth with two children and a wonderful husband. For someone like Artemis this was a dream come true, a beautiful miracle she would never want to let go off and she never had too. All of it was hers and she was sure that her own parents were happy that she got a life they thought she deserved. Slowly Artemis opened her eyes and stared at a vase filled with those rare rainbow lilies, just like the one she had found in her garden or the ones that were in her wedding bouquet. For that brief moment she thought she could see her mother and father looking out at her, smiling at her, happy that she had all of this around her. Artemis leaned her head away from Sting and smiled back but as she got spun around both of them seemed to disappear. She smiled wider and hugged Sting tightly not wanting to let go. The blonde blinked and sighed holding her tightly in return.

"I love you Sting."

"I love you too Artemis."

* * *

><p><em>End - November 13th 2014 5:53 P.M.<em>


End file.
